


The Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend

by Wishfulthinking1979



Series: Empire Reimagined [4]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Feels, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Skywalker Family Drama, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishfulthinking1979/pseuds/Wishfulthinking1979
Summary: This takes place about a year after He Who Sheds His Blood With Me.The New Republic is seeking to legitimize itself and negotiate with more star systems in order to do so, and eventually be strong enough to make a move on Coruscant. But there's still quite a road between that goal and where they are now.We open at a large summit meeting on the planet Ganthel, once an Imperial stronghold and now hosting numerous representatives from around the galaxy, interested in hearing what the New Republic can offer.Princess Leia Organa, along with Han Solo, Admiral Piett, and General Veers are among the key players as they try to convince the galaxy to join them.But things will, of course, not go smoothly and our resident Jedi and his father will need to join the fray.....
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Firmus Piett & Maximilian Veers, Leia Organa & Firmus Piett, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: Empire Reimagined [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747222
Comments: 133
Kudos: 188





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we go again. I am so loving writing these stories and am appreciating the time to challenge myself. This time around, I am adding Princess Leia and Han Solo--two fantastic characters who I want to do well. I've slowly been building confidence to do this in my one shots and in so doing, found myself developing relationships amongst my characters there that I hadn't expected. It was quite fun and lovely and it gave me the impetus to let all of them have a bigger adventure together. 
> 
> As always, I welcome your thoughts. Here we go!

Leia rarely wore her snowy white Senatorial robes anymore. They were both a painful reminder of things lost as well as a garment for a person who didn’t really exist anymore. 

The starry eyed days when she thought she could do some good and change things from inside the Imperial Senate were long dead. However, as she and Mon, among others, sought to gradually forge a new government out of the wreckage of war, it seemed that these robes from times past were a thing of security and familiarity to many worlds. 

Thus, both she and the former Chandrilan senator rather stood out in their long white robes. They were attending a large function tonight which was intended as the meet and greet before major discussion and negotiation began tomorrow. 

Leia had never set foot upon Ganthel before, but it had previously been a loyal Empire system and its leadership was now interested in discussing how to operate with, or potentially be part of, the New Republic. 

Mon Mothma had been here before and was taking lead in these negotiations, for which Leia was thankful. Representatives from 6 other systems were present here as well and the next few days could prove to be pivotal in what they were trying to build. 

She surveyed the vast room from her position near one of the fountains. Mon was deep in discussion with a large group of senior representatives. Ackbar was doing likewise further toward the center of the room. Leia searched for their Imperial allies, difficult to spot as they were in mess dress tonight and she was used to looking for Imperial grey. 

There. Looking quite resplendent indeed and thus, very impressive to the former Imperial world, Piett and Veers were also slightly apart and viewing the assemblage thoughtfully. She made her way carefully through the lofty, round chamber toward them. It was a strange feeling---to be dressed in her robes, her hair done ornately, making her way to two senior Imperial officers. It was not something she had ever enjoyed doing before the Rebellion, and now she was actively seeking them out---a refuge of sorts from the crush of beings she did not know and who had been talking her ear off all night. 

Piett spotted her first and smiled, saluting her with his glass. His dress white jacket was cut impeccably and no doubt Veers had persuaded him to wear the white gloves as well. His hat was under his arm and the gold bands denoting him an admiral gleamed on his sleeves. 

Veers was in the army dress blacks, a nice contrast to his navy counterpart, the silver belt and General’s bands a nice touch. He surprised Leia by taking her hand and giving it a gallant salute. “Good evening your Highness.” 

She caught the Admiral giving him a raised eyebrow and a soft “ _ Really, Max _ ”. 

“General, Admiral,” she replied as they shifted smoothly to allow her to be in between them. “Are you like me, and needing some time on the outskirts?” 

“If I had my way that’s always where I’d be,” responded Veers, grimacing. “Firmus can tell you that I’ve never cared for these things. Never enough to eat and people in your personal space too often.”

“I find that most military personnel feel that way,” Leia replied with a smile. “I will confess that I find this to be the more challenging part. I rather enjoy the debating and the decision making.”

“Somehow, that does not shock me in the least,” Piett responded. She looked at him. “I remember seeing you on the holonet occasionally,” he continued. “It was quite clear that you commanded the Senate floor the way Max here would command his divisions or I would my fleet.”

“I will take that as a compliment, Admiral,” Leia replied, smiling at kind hazel eyes.

“Good,” he said, “It was meant that way.” 

Leia felt Veers stiffen a moment before she spotted Han coming toward them with two drinks that were smoking slightly. 

“There you are your Worship. I’m told these are the local specialty and if I know you at all, you could use it by this point.”

Leia could feel the two military men doing their best to be polite in the face of Han’s cavalier manner, but she smiled. He knew her well and his utter disregard for pomp was often refreshing. 

“Evening,” Han added to Piett and Veers---the General nodded, and Piett murmured,

“Good evening, General Solo.” 

“I’m going to steal her away now,” Han added and she stepped away to join him, taking the drink he offered and smelling it. It had a rich smokey scent, much like the scotch that Han favored, but it added something slightly almond like as well. She took a cautious sip and found that she liked it.

“Oh. Oh we might need to get some of this.”

“Well, your Highnessness, you should add that to the diplomatic demands,” Han suggested, taking a drink of his own and hissing appreciatively. “Where’s Luke?”

“He felt that his presence on a former Imperial world might be slightly more challenging,” Leia replied. She missed her brother’s quiet presence, but she reached out and felt him up on Executor in orbit. He was teaching her to do that---to feel the presence of those she knew, to learn how to use the Force to anticipate people, something useful in her line of work. 

“A lot of people here had family on both Death Stars,” she added and Han nodded in understanding. 

“I see. So we’re trotting out our well polished Imperial representatives instead.”

“That’s the idea,” Leia responded.

“How the hell did you convince the Admiral to leave his ship?” Han asked, fairly impressed.

  
  
“Well, he  _ is _ the liaison that ….. _ Vader _ left for our two fleets. This is sort of his job if you think about it.”

“That’s a bit of a reach, your Gloriousness.” Han looked at her knowingly.

“Fine,” Leia sighed. “I asked him very nicely if he would do it as a personal favor to me.”

Han was shaking his head. “Shameless manipulation, the poor man. I really should have warned him about the dangers of Rebel princesses and their big brown eyes.” 

Leia shoved him slightly. “Han! I didn’t twist his arm.”

“You knew you wouldn’t have to. He came for  _ you _ . When should I let him know he’s been officially drafted into the unique group of people that wrangle Skywalkers for a living?”

In spite of herself, Leia laughed. “He really ought to be the president of that group don’t you think?” And froze as she realized what she had said. 

“Hey,” Han was close to her in an instant, arm around her waist, “Hey, it’s all right, princess. Have another drink. This isn’t the time or place for those kind of thoughts.

Leia shook herself. He was right. She could not think about that right now. She took another drink and enjoyed the smokey sweet taste of the alcohol. 

“All right flyboy, let’s go and charm some more people.”

“Now you’re talking.”   
  
***

<Her Admiral has returned. Movements slow. A sigh. Action translation--he is tired. Scanning. Heart rate--normal. Breathing--normal. Conclusion-- not ill. She is relieved. She lowers the lights to a warm welcoming glow. He looks up at her from tugging off his boots.>

_ Hello to you too, Lady. He removes his jacket and hangs it up, padding back to his small kitchen area to make tea. She has already heated the water in anticipation.  _

<95% likelihood the Admiral will have his tea upon return to quarters in the evening.>

_ Well, thank you for that. He places his spices in the large mug and mixes, before wandering back over to his sofa and the waiting reports.  _

_ Have you checked on Captain Kelly? He asks without looking up. _

<She blinks the datapad at him. Yes. She did that before he returned.>

_ Thank you he says, taking a sip and flicking through the bridge reports first.  _

<It had taken much convincing from both the Admiral and the Dark one, several years back, to accept a different captain for her bridge. Wrong, she had said. I have a Captain. You gave him to me, Dark one. Firmus Piett. I will not have another.>

<The Dark one had pointed out that he had given the Captain a new designation. Meaning? She inquired. Your Captain is now your Admiral. Still yours, Lady, the Dark one had said, placing a hand on her bulkhead. Action translation--reassurance.>

<He will not leave? She asked.>   
  


<No Lady, the Dark one explained. He now tells all the ships in the fleet what to do. But you are the flagship.  _ You _ are the leader of all the ships. Now he is as well. This is what Admiral means. He stays with the flagship. But you still need a captain.>

<Yes, she had responded. I understand.This is an acceptable parameter. But I will not speak to the captain. He may serve my Admiral and I will speak with him.>

<The Dark one laughed. Yes, my Lady, as you command.>

_ The Admiral has moved on to engineering reports. Did you have any concerns Lady? He asks scanning through. She highlights the things she thinks he needs to see first. She also highlights the chronometer. _

_ Her Admiral smiles. Yes, I’m aware of the time, thank you. But, you may recall I’m leaving Captain Kelly in charge for the next few days while I’m on the planet’s surface. He needs to have everything running as smoothly as possible.  _

<Yes, the Lady is aware her Admiral will not be on board for the next four cycles. She flashes an indigo light at him.>

_ He looks up at that. He always respects how she is feeling---he does not mock. I’ll miss you too, Lady he says. You know I’d prefer to be up here with you. But I can help down there.> _

<She pulls up the file of the Princess Leia Organa.>

_ He smiles again. Yes, she felt I could be useful. Lady-----he pauses. Are you aware of who she is? Who Commander Skywalker is? I don’t know if we discussed that. _

<Yes, she knows. The Dark one told her with a mix of joy and pain. His son. His daughter. Found at last. But they are not often together. The Dark one has more cracks these days. She sees more light. But he does not. She pulls up the Dark one’s image as well as that of the princess and the Jedi. She places them in a circle to show her Admiral that she understands.>

_ Well. You continually amaze me you know that? He asks, yawning.  _

<She lights up his sleeping quarters. Her Admiral is terrible at recharging. She turns the lights completely off in the main living area.>

_ Hey! Lady, I have just a little more. He waits but she is sure. He must recharge. He sighs at last. Very well. You know you’re getting very bossy right? But he rises and goes toward his sleeping area.  _

<He may be the Admiral of the fleet but she is his flagship, and she will take care of him when he is clearly rather bad at it himself.>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piett wrestles with responsibility. And when a Skywalker gets a bad feeling, people need to pay attention.

Piett hated politics. It was so very opposite in many ways, to what he did in the navy. One didn’t hedge or obfuscate when one gave orders. The order was given, it was followed, and action happened. Good or ill you moved forward.

Politicians moved sideways, backwards, and under, in order to eventually move forward. Perhaps.

_ Diplomacy _ was different. That he could understand more. Diplomacy helped prevent needless conflict and death. A calm word went a long way in a heated situation. Then again, so did the calm presence of numerous star destroyers. 

He tugged on his black gloves and straightened his hat, casting a swift glance to the mirror in his guest quarters to make sure all was as it should be. He was pleased to be back in his duty uniform. He was here to get things done, not stand around and attempt to look impressive.

He exited his quarters and made his way down the immense corridors, whose pillars were carved from a marble with a stunning shade of green. This complex was massive, but then it needed to be to accomodate the amount of officials and diplomats all gathered for this momentous summit. Piett was given to understand that at one time this had been a palace reserved for the Emperor’s use when he visited the planet. 

Being rather interested in amazing structures (he was Admiral of the most incredible ship in the galaxy after all) Piett had spent some time poring over the architectural plans for the palace. The lovely green marble had been brought in from off planet and its distinctive green veins occurred because of the reaction of the seas on that world and the minerals in the rock. 

The central meeting room had once been a throne room, but it was far older than the Empire, made in days when knights served their King. He had seen the mighty stables that once housed thousands of orbaks which had apparently thrived on this planet--though they were not native to it. 

A far cry from today’s battles, but Piett couldn’t deny there was something romantic in the idea of the huge tide of orbaks and their riders sallying forth for King and country. 

He paused at one of the broad archways and looked out over the city below him. The air was fresh and damp after last night’s rain. A few citizens were beginning to assemble outside and he glimpsed a red Imperial flag being waved by a young woman in the crowd. 

A small hand slipped under his arm and the princess joined him in the view. 

“Good morning your highness,” he said, smiling at her. 

“I hope it will be,” she said. She was dressed very simply today in dark fitted trousers and a silky wine colored top. The rich brown hair was done in a single bun at the nape of her neck. The princess was ready to negotiate. Piett could appreciate battle dress. 

“What do you think they’re gathering for?” she asked him. More people had assembled outside, and a few more Imperial flags were flying. 

“I was just trying to determine if it was in protest or support when you joined me,” Piett answered, frowning slightly. “This was a former Imperial stronghold not all that long ago, I cannot help but wonder if the populace wish that it still were.” 

“Do you think that there is any significant danger?” the princess asked as they turned and resumed the lengthy walk to the old throne room. 

“Well, I must admit that I wouldn’t mind having my service blaster. But I feel that way most times I’m off of the Lady. I’m not sure, your Highness. I know that’s not what you want to hear, but I do not know much of Ganthel either. Veers may be able to give more insight.”

Her hand tightened briefly on his arm. 

“I’m not like Luke---I don’t get these Jedi premonitions or whatever. But, I just.....Admiral, I do have a feeling and I’m very uneasy. Am I just overthinking that?”

Piett considered this. The princess was a Skywalker. He had learned over the years not to discount ‘feelings’. At the same time, she herself had not know this. How much of this strange family gift was actually hers? Perhaps a question to attempt with her father the next time he visited Executor.

“I think you are right to be cautious,” he said finally. “If it would be in any way helpful, I and the General could spend our time today observing for potential threats, rather than weighing in on the discussion. I doubt our input would be needed yet anyway.” She nodded, but looked troubled.

He glanced down at her. “Shall I pat your hand and say ‘there, there’ now, your Highness?” It had the desired effect as she met his teasing eyes.

“Oh I don’t think things are  _ quite _ that dire, Admiral,” she responded drily, but she brought her other hand up to his arm for a brief grip of appreciation before they entered through the vast double doors to the negotiation chamber. 

“And I would appreciate you and the General keeping an eye on things, thank you,” she added. “I see Mon. I’ll find you later, Admiral.”

“What are you volunteering me for, Firmus?” a voice asked as the man in question approached from the left, a steaming mug of caf in his hand.

“Where did you find that?” Piett asked eagerly. 

“Through that set of doors back there and to the right. What did you volunteer me for?”

“Walk with me to get liquid energy and I’ll tell you,” Piett responded.

***

  
  


Veers appreciated his caf. It was worlds better than anything they got in the fleet and he intended to have as much of it as possible while they were planetside. He and Piett stood in companionable silence for a while, appreciating the hot beverage and watching as thousands of beings entered the huge chamber. 

“So,” he said at last, “the princess apparently has a case of the ‘Skywalker feelings’ does she?” 

His friend nodded without taking his eyes off the swelling assemblage. “Apparently. She herself isn’t sure that she has the...Force, in the same way as her father or her brother, but I’m inclined to take it seriously. I saw the gatherings outside myself. What were your impressions?”

Veers considered this as he finished his caf. “Understandable Imperial sentiment, given the planet’s recent history. They seemed fairly peaceful to me, however.”

“Yes. But you and I both know how unstable this sort of situation can be. I would actually appreciate Skywalker’s take on the matter.”

“I thought he wasn’t coming down, precisely for the reasons we’re concerned about,” Veers said dryly, turning to Piett fully. 

“Yes, but I imagine he has learned some stealth by this point in his career. And wearing all black helps.” 

“All right then,” Veers said, “We will be ISB agents today. I must say though, I’d prefer to have the blaster to back it up, if our suspicions are in any way true.”

Piett shot him a wry glance. “Well we’ll have to hope that’s not necessary.” His eyes were drawn once more to the princess, now quite centrally located next to the taller Mon Mothma. 

Veers knew Piett quite well and there was something else troubling him.

“All right that’s the 7th time you’ve looked for her. Are you her bodyguard as well as her advisor now?”

“No,” Piett said steadily. “But Lord Vader has asked me to look out for her whenever we go on these sort of diplomatic missions. I rather think I should take that seriously, don’t you?” 

“She has a Jedi brother, an utterly reckless Corellian lover and the entire fleet, not to mention her own breathtaking Skywalker temper, to take care of her. While I hold you in the highest regard, Firmus, what precisely are you going to do?”

“I’m going to watch out for her because her  _ father _ asked me to, a father who will never be able to do it himself, and is doing his best not to shrivel with the pain of that. That’s what I’m going to do, Max.”

Veers pondered him for a moment in silent and sudden understanding.

“Well. That’s possibly the best compliment you’ve ever received from his Lordship,” he said seriously.

“I’m aware,” Piett replied quietly, placing his hands behind his back and looking out at the throng of beings before them.

“I am rather getting the impression, Firmus, that she would very much prefer it if _you_ were her… _”_

“Don’t say it, Max!” Piett snapped. “I  _ know _ . I’m in a kriffing awful position, but I wouldn’t resign it for the world because two very injured people need me to be in it. I’m doing my best to learn how to be a friend, Force help me, to a man who would have throttled me without a second thought four years ago, and I’m trying to help a daughter lead that same man’s former fleet, and unify these two very different factions into an effective government.”

A silence.

“Hells, I just wanted to be in the navy,” Piett said with a sigh. 

Veers wished he could do something to ease the immense burden upon his friend. He stepped closer and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Ok, well at least you got that out of your system. And I’m sorry I haven’t been more observant to the strain you’ve been under. Kriffing Skywalkers.”

Piett laughed.

“Indeed. Her brother has been a helpful ally. He’s in a very similar position, though I don’t understand it. A rather unique young man to forgive so readily.”

“All right then Firmus, I’m another ally. When you need to vent, come find me anytime. Keeping it under wraps will not serve you or anyone else, well.” 

“Thanks Max.” He took a deep breath and straightened--- a familiar move as his friend became the Admiral once more. “Shall we do the rounds? It looks like they’re starting. We can begin here and meet in the middle over on the opposite side.”

Veers nodded. “All right then. And Piett? I would comm Skywalker. Just in case.”

The Admiral nodded and moved off. 

  
  


***

Luke switched off his comlink and moved to stare out his viewport at the green and blue ball of Ganthel, below the orbit of the Executor.

Piett’s brief communication only confirmed what he had been feeling from his sister. Yes, there was unease and mistrust, but then, that was only to be expected with Star Destroyers above you and tense negotiations under way. 

Still….

Luke made his decision and made his way out of his quarters toward the hangars. He couldn’t take his X-Wing---it was too well known. One of the shuttles then. On the way, he cleared it with Kelly and proceeded to do his pre flight checks deep in thought.

_ Should he reach out to his Father? Did it merit his presence? But if things were tense before, they would only be 50 times more so if the former Dark Lord showed up. Perhaps he could wait until he himself had landed and assessed the situation.  _

Luke lifted out of the hangar bay and the dark wings of the shuttle unfolded gracefully as he guided the ship toward the planet.

He had just entered the atmosphere when it happened. A great swell in the Force, thousands crying out in fear and pain. Luke jerked as though he’d been hit with blaster fire and had to gain control with some considerable effort.

_ Leia??!? _

Nothing. He reached for her but could not feel her presence. Again, fear threatened to swamp him. He reached for Piett’s mind having touched it before and therefore finding it easier to locate.

_ Admiral? _

Nothing. 

_ Force give him strength. _

Luke reached for his Father. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading the truly spectacular works, For Want of a Skywalker, and Meet the Skywalkers (Which all of you should go read because I bow before their greatness) I was a huge sucker for the dad!Piett vibes there. He's definitely a career man, but the idea that he's rather good with children stuck. And then it grew in my head in one shots and now here we are. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know those Skywalker feelings? Yeah we have really got to start paying very serious attention to those. But hey! Han and Veers can work well together. :) 
> 
> Starting in on the action fast and furious.

Leia focused on projecting calm and confidence. Five hours in and she already wanted to chew off her own hand in frustration. Mon was doing brilliantly, fielding both the petty and momentous concerns deftly. Leia had not spoken much yet, waiting to have Mon defer to her as needed. She wanted to listen first. The mark of a good negotiator or politician---being able to listen as well as to speak. 

She could see Han distantly up in the gallery. The light coming in from the gorgeous stained glass ceiling was painting the room in numerous hues. If she squinted she could see him in the sunset colored area. 

_ Surely they would break for lunch soon. Her own stomach was rumbling as she had skipped breakfast due to nerves.  _

Currently a representative from a neighboring system was continuing on about the value of trade for their particular brand of peas and had been waxing eloquent on the subject for the last 15 minutes. The Arbitrator, located in the center of the room was looking to cut him off politely, Leia sensed. 

She took a moment to practice stretching those senses as Luke had taught her. She reached for Han again, this time with the Force. She felt his presence, warm and comforting and relaxed. He might be napping.  _ Nerfherder. _

She reached again, thinking of the General, and sensed his secure and confident presence from somewhere behind her. Still on his self-imposed prowl then. 

Across the room to the left she could just glimpse Piett and she reached for him as well. Alert and slightly tense and the sense of being generally fed up with politics. She smiled. 

At last, at  _ last _ a break was called for lunch and the assembled throng of nearly 2000 beings began to mingle toward the numerous exits and the waiting buffet tables in the corridors.

Han met her at a table piled with glorious colored fruits and she was filling her plate with a rainbow. 

“Well your Ladyship, how do you think it's going?” he asked, snagging something blue and juicy from her plate. 

“Get your own,” she said, slapping his hand lightly. “I think it’s going as well as can be expected really. Everyone needs to feel like their concerns have been heard before we can get into the actual useful parts of this process.”

Han gave her an exaggerated shocked look. “Are you saying,  _ Senator _ , that not everyone has concerns of equal weight? How terribly shocking. I was sure that the pea intake of the galaxy would change everything.”

“Stop!” she hissed smiling. “Someone might hear you!” 

But Han was lifting her mood and they had fun wandering by all the different tables to try the sumptuous things laid out for the representatives. 

It was over too soon. A gong sounded in the room and slowly, everyone began making their way back to the main chamber. 

Piett and Veers found them at one of the arched entryways.

“Your Highness, may I borrow you for a moment?” the Admiral asked. 

“Of course,” Leia responded warmly, kissing Han on the cheek and turning her attention to the Admiral while Veers tried and failed to not raise an eyebrow at such open affection. 

They walked into the chamber together. 

“I felt you should know that I contacted your brother, your Highness, regarding your...concerns.”

Leia glanced at him and noted the way his jaw was tensed.

“You think there is danger?”

“I am always happy to be cautious, your Highness. And you are a Skywalker. I have learned over the years not to discount feelings.”

Leia tried to suppress the way that her stomach contracted whenever she was reminded openly of her heritage. He was trying to help.

“And what did Luke say?” she asked as they made their way toward the table where she and Mon were set up. 

“He told me he would consider it. He was not certain if he would come down to the planet or not.”

Leia was not certain of that either. But then something in her stomach became unbearable and she gave a little gasp, clutching at Piett’s arm. 

“Princess? What’s wrong?” he asked in concern. 

“I don’t… I’m not sure…. Something isn’t right…”

He looked around the room. “I’ll get Solo, perhaps…”

“No! It’s…” She straightened. She had suddenly felt a vicious satisfaction and triumph and the  _ danger _ was overwhelming her, she could see an Imperial flag  _ flying victoriously over rubble and flames…. _

“An attack,” she whispered. 

And the room exploded. 

She was vaguely aware of Piett throwing himself between her and the shock wave before they were both thrown back over the table with tremendous force. 

A terrific pain in her head. 

Nothing.

  
  


****

  
  


Veers and Solo were knocked off their feet in the corridors as the orange flames shot out of the large archway entrances, the mighty roar of the explosion devastating in its strength. 

Screams and shouts and the fall of masonry and glass were all around them. 

Solo groaned beside him and pushed himself to his hands and knees, coughing at the acrid smoke and dust.

Veers shoved a table off of himself, wincing at the potentially cracked rib and tried to draw in the breath that had been lost to speak.

“ _ Solo _ .”

The Corellian turned to look at him.

“That came from…” Both had the same chilling realization and scrambled to their feet. 

“Which entry did they use?” Solo shouted as another crash sounded from within the chamber. 

“Back that way,” Veers responded, pressing his arm against his side as the two of them ran back the way they’d come trying to avoid fallen bodies and debris. They skidded to a stop at the shattered archway to gaze at the sea of destruction before them. 

The stunning glass ceiling was no more, having shattered and rained down into the chamber. Sunlight was streaming in through the smoke and dust upon the rubble and small fires that littered the vast chamber. 

“Kriffing  _ hell _ ,” Solo said in the tones of a man whose whole life was buried under the devastation. “Where do we start looking?”

“They were likely headed for her desk,” Veers said, coughing into his arm. “I think it was over that way.”

Others were entering the chamber with similar intentions of rescue. Screams and groans were coming from the enormous piles of stone and debris and twisted metal.

Veers was grateful for his gloves as he and Solo picked their way through, trying not to step on the dead and pausing every once and a while to check on a groaning form and pull them free for others to help. 

But their urgency was strong as they approached what had once been the area where the princess and Mon Mothma had been working. 

“The blast would have blown them back if they were here,” said Solo, doing his best to remain stoic and focused. 

Veers just nodded, trying to keep distance himself as he began to pick pieces of stone and move them aside. He and Solo together, moved a large piece of what had been the chandelier. The glass littering everything made the work difficult as they searched. 

Solo found it first and swooped in to pick it up.

“General, isn’t this…?” Veers looked at what he held. An Imperial navy officer’s cap. He took it, trying to swallow his panic over the blood on the rim.

“Yes, he does have a problem with losing that,” Veers said, thin lipped and tucked it into his jacket. “All right, let’s go carefully here.” 

They moved forward a foot at a time, careful not to shift something that could bring various piles down around them. And then, without any fanfare, as they lifted another desk away, there they were.

Miraculously, they had landed in a small hollow created by two pieces of masonry and several beams. The desk had both potentially caused problems but also saved their lives, given the amount of glass imbedded in it. It had also landed partially on top of them.

Piett had clearly flung himself over the princess in an effort to shield her and Solo was reaching to move him.

“Wait,” Veers commanded, dropping to his knees beside them on the opposite side.

“General, the princess…”   
  


“I  _ know _ , Solo, and I promise we’ll do that once I determine that  _ my _ friend doesn’t have a broken back!”

The smuggler looked slightly abashed. “Sorry right.”

“Check her pulse,” Veers commanded as he stripped off his gloves and did the same to Piett.

_ Please, please….there. Fast and uneven but strong. _

He ran careful hands down his friend, checking as best as he could for severe injury.

“All right, Solo, help me move him, don’t turn him over yet, one, two, three.” And the two men lifted Piett’s slight form as smoothly as possible to set him next to the princess. 

Solo was immediately at her side again and checking her. She had clearly hit her head but the injury wasn’t deep. Numerous abrasions and scratches. Possibly a few cracked ribs. Solo breathed deeply for the first time since they had entered and lifted her carefully into his arms.

“All right, your Worship, open your eyes, please,” he pleaded.

Veers left him to it and continued to check the Admiral’s limbs. Nothing broken, thank the  _ Force _ , but if he knew his field triage, and he did, that was definitely a dislocated shoulder. He also had a head wound, likely from shrapnel and it was more serious than that of the princess but not life threatening. 

Solo looked over at him. “How is he?” he asked.

“He’ll live, but I’m going to need your help putting his shoulder back.”

Solo winced. “This isn’t a good place. Can we get them out of here before we tackle this?”

Veers agreed. Hopefully the city’s emergency teams would be arriving shortly. In the meantime…..he looked around and spotted what they could use.    
  


“Solo. That board over there. We can use that and carry them into the corridor one at a time.”

The smuggler nodded and set the princess carefully back down to move and grab the board Veers indicated. 

Together they laid the princess upon it. Veers paused before they moved, then ripped part of her sleeve off. 

“Hey!” Solo said

“I want to be able to find him when we come back,” the General shot at him tersely before tying it on an upended table leg.

“Fine,” Solo grumbled as they lifted each end of the board and carefully made their way back to the corridor. 

It took much longer than Veers would have liked but it was difficult going when carrying the princess and they needed to be careful. The smuggler snagged several of the ruined tablecloths and wadded them up as they laid her upon them. Veers looked around and found a mostly intact buffet table.

“Here,” he said, tugging it over and creating a shelter of sorts against the wall. “We can place her here, somewhat hidden and protected.”

“All right,” Solo agreed and he was clearly reluctant to leave her, but knew he couldn’t let Veers retrieve Piett on his own. Veers appreciated what it took for him to leave the girl and they set off again across the debris, looking for the makeshift flag. 

Others were doing the same thing they were, but Veers mostly tuned that out—- focused solely on keeping his friend alive.

It took far less time on this journey, and Veers was grateful to be near the fallen Admiral once more. He checked his friend’s pulse again and then they lifted Piett onto their makeshift stretcher and made their second journey out to the corridor. 

He and Solo worked silently for a while, ripping up tablecloths to use as bandages. He got a closer look at Piett’s head wound. Stitches would be preferred, but for now he cleaned it as best he could and wrapped it securely. Then, he carefully turned his friend onto his back and began undoing his jacket and belt, working them off of his body carefully. 

“Solo if you have a moment, I could use you now,” he said, feeling around the shoulder joint for the best angle. Piett had had trouble with this arm ever since that nasty business before Endor and Veers wished to kill certain smugglers all over again.

Solo made his way to him.

“What do you need me to do General?” he asked.

“You kneel there and hold him still. I’m going to be yanking pretty hard and I need you to keep him stationary.”

Veers rose to his feet and grasped his friend’s wrist in a handshake motion, then pulled his arm out ninety degrees away from his body. 

And then cursed out loud at fate when Piett opened his eyes with a gasp. 

_ Kriffing, kriffing hells. Couldn’t he be unconscious for two more minutes?? _

“Admiral,” Solo was saying. “It’s all right. Do you know who I am?”

“Yes,” Piett gritted out, “Solo, the Princess…”

_ And of course that was the first thing he was worried about. His kriffing noble friend. _

“She’s all right. Well, she will be. She’s right here, thanks to you, sir.”

“Ok, all right, we’ll pile glory upon him later,” Veers interjected. “Firmus, I wish you would go back to being unconscious for this.” And his friend looked up at him, squinting slightly.

“What…? Oh. Hells….”

“Indeed. I’m sorry, Admiral. Hold onto him would you, Solo?” He looked down at his friend sympathetically, “I’ll try to be quick.”

Piett just nodded and looked away. Veers met Solo’s eyes and then slowly began to rotate the arm toward 120 degrees. Piett hissed between his teeth.

“Almost got it, Firmus,” Veers panted. Then he gave the final tug and Piett couldn’t stop the shout of pain. “Done.” Veers said, carefully folding his arm at the elbow and bringing it back down against his chest. 

“Solo hand me that big strip of tablecloth would you?” The smuggler gave a pat to Piett’s good shoulder and reached behind him, to grab the fabric and hand it to Veers who made short work of a sling. They all regarded each other for a moment until a small sound alerted them that the princess was regaining awareness.

Solo stepped around to help her sit up, while Veers did the same with Piett, allowing his friend to lean against him for a moment.

“What about you?” Piett asked after a few minutes.

“I am practically indestructible as you know. Also I had the good sense not to be in the epicenter of the blast.” 

Piett snorted. “Yes, well done you. I’m serious Max, are you…?”

“I promise, I’m all right. Bruised and banged up. I didn’t throw myself in front of Solo to save him so…”

“Yes all right…”   


  
“Admiral,” came Solo’s voice “can you come and prove to her Worship that you’re mostly in one piece?”

Veers gave his friend a knowing look, then got an arm around his waist and helped him to his feet. 

“Ok?” he asked as Piett took a moment to hold onto him. 

“Just a bit dizzy.”

They moved the few feet necessary to where the brunette princess leaned against the wall, hand to her head and taking deep breaths, while Solo crouched in front of her.

“Your Highness,” Piett said, managing to give her a small smile.    
  


She looked up at him and visibly sagged in relief. “Oh thank the  _ Force _ . Admiral…” she paused to grip Solo’s arm and struggle to her feet over his protests. She scanned him with that penetrating brown gaze.

“I want to hug you, but that doesn’t look very safe at the moment,” she said, and proceeded to kiss him on the cheek instead.

Veers enjoyed the sight of his friend blushing scarlet before he returned to more serious matters. 

“All right. I’m glad we’re all on our feet. We should make contact with the local authorities and help coordinate search and rescue efforts.”

“I need to contact the Executor,” Piett added. “The news has no doubt reached the fleet and….” 

He was interrupted by the unmistakable sound of blaster fire. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that I’ve dived into the action very quickly. 😃 there’s a reason—- in this story I played with different pairs working together and wanted to focus on how that might work with all the personalities here. I’ve put them in tough circumstances to see how they all do. I enjoyed doing that immensely and hope you do too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke makes it planetside to see the uprising. Leia and Piett get seperated from Han and Veers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go with me mixing up characters you wouldn't normally put together in a situation in the Star Wars AU's we all like to play with. Shake well, add a few disasters and enjoy! :)

_ Father. _

Anakin looked up from the engine he was currently tinkering with.

_ Luke, he sent, what is it? _

His son communicated regularly, but they often spoke with holovid, so they could see each other, not the Force. He could hear his son’s urgency and tried to suppress his worry.

_ There’s been….an explosion. An attack. Father….Leia was there. _

FEAR. It leads to hate, hate leads...he stuffed down Yoda’s sayings. He would feel the fear, but not let it control him. 

_ I assume you have tried to reach her. _

_ Yes. She’s not responding and I can’t sense her. I’m on my way now Father, but….I think we need you.  _

_ Ganthel yes? _

_ Yes. _

_ Do you know who set the explosion and why? What did Piett say? _

_ A pause. _

_ Father...I remained with the ship due to me being a known Jedi and this planet, being til recently, quite Imperial.  _

_ The Admiral is planetside as well. _

_ Yes. General Veers and Han are down there too. _

_ Why in the Nine Hells did they all…? _

_ He sensed his son’s sigh. Of course Han would go. Veers is part of the reminder that we’re working with Imperials now. And Leia asked your Admiral to come as a personal favor. You know how she is. _

Indeed. And Piett was just as hopeless as he was in refusing his daughter. 

_ I will come now. 12 hours is the soonest I can arrive my Son. Be careful. Update me when you find anything. _

_ I will Father.  _

Anakin stared at the hydrospanner for a long time. His daughter wouldn’t thank him for swooping in to the rescue even if he was the last man able to do so. However, Luke knew this as well and had reached out to him anyway. 

No matter. She was his daughter. That was the end of it really and the deciding factor. He must come and let her hate him all the more.

He rose and was met with his reflection in the glossy panel of his TIE advance. Much had been done to heal him, but he would always bear the scars. He was no longer the horrible pasty white he had been when the helmet came off initially---at least he had color now. He would wear these scars--part of his penance, his restitution to the galaxy. To his children. 

From the shelter of the smooth white hangar he looked out at Kamino’s dramatic sunset---a flare of brilliant color against deep grey clouds. When they needed him, he would come. Anakin powered up the ship.

  
  


****

Luke brought the shuttle in to land on a pad roughly two miles from the ancient palace. The moment he stepped out, he could hear the chaos of the city around him. Crowds of people were milling below him and hundreds of red Imperial flags were waving and bobbing above them. 

Smoke was rising in dark billows to the northwest and he could hear angry voices and …..blaster fire. This was no mere protest. It was not even a straight forward terrorist attack-- awful as that would be. This was a full rebel action and the irony of that was not lost on the young Jedi. He slid his lightsaber to a more subtle position in his pale grey jacket and considered how to get to the palace. 

It was not likely many people would know him by sight. However, this was already a tense situation and anything could set them off. He pulled out his comlink to check in with Venka up in orbit. 

Static.

Kriff it, they’d jammed all the com waves. Hopefully Venka would keep a cool head---difficult with his Admiral stuck planetside and the top officers and leaders of their New Republic potentially dead. 

Luke sought after his calm. He needed to make himself forgettable in order to move through the crowd swiftly. He projected this and then smoothly leapt down from the landing pad to arrive at street level. 

He began to dodge and weave through the press of beings, the closer he got to the palace, the more the anger built. It thrummed around him like music rising to a crescendo. 

And now he was closer to an active war zone. The security at the palace would not be a match for this mob for very long. And of course, none of the delegates had been armed for a peaceful treaty negotiation. 

He ducked into a dark corner and reached to his sister. 

_ Leia. _

_ Luke!! Her relief flooded their connection. Luke, where are you? _

_ I’m outside the palace. I can see it from where I’m standing. Where are you? Are you all right? The others…? _ _   
  
_

_ I’m a little banged up, but ok. Han is fine and so is the General. The Admiral was with me in the main chamber so he’s a little banged up as well. We’re fine mostly. I’m not sure where we are exactly. Possibly toward the south side? _

_ What of Mon Mothma? _

_ I...I don’t know. She wasn’t with us when it exploded. He sensed his sister’s worry for her fellow leader.  _

_ All right one thing at a time. I’m going to try and get inside to find you. Leia...this is a full on uprising. Be careful, they’re trying to get in and if they do---I’m afraid it will be even bloodier than it is. They’ve jammed the comms--I can’t reach the fleet. _

_ Son of a Hutt, his sister sent.  _

_ He let her feel his amusement. Exactly. We need back up. _

_ Leia. _

_ I reached out to Father.  _

_ No words, just red anger. _

_ I’m not sorry. Be angry at me all you want, but I’m not losing you if he can help us.  _

_ Fine. And then he’s gone.  _

_ Luke sighed. All right, try to look around and tell me what you see. I’ll come when…. _

His sister’s presence disappeared again. This coincided with another explosion toward the southwest of the building. 

_ No. _

  
  


****

“Damn it!” Piett hissed as they all ducked behind their makeshift shelter. 

“Not just an explosion then, this is a full on riot,” said Veers grimly. 

“We need weapons,” Solo put in after reaching for his empty hip and cursing. 

“First things first,” said Piett. “If we’re going into a combat situation we need to be more prepared. Your Highness, how are your injuries?”

“I can manage,” she said firmly. “I thought I’d cracked a rib, but I think it’s just bruised.” Solo looked at her skeptically but stayed silent.

“General?” Piett asked, turning to him next. 

“Cracked rib but I’ve had much worse,” answered Veers, seeing where Piett was going with this and already undoing his tunic. “I could use a hand, Solo in wrapping that before we get out of here.” 

The Corellian moved swiftly to help. The princess suddenly stiffened and got a far off look.

“Your Highness…?” Piett began.

“It’s Luke. Just a moment.”

_ Ah. Skywalker comcall.  _

“All right, your turn Admiral,” Veers said, as he snapped his tunic in place. “One shoulder or two?”

“What are you doing?” Solo asked curiously as Piett cautiously removed the sling. 

“In a pinch, like this situation, there’s a way to brace this shoulder so he can use the arm. It’s not ideal,” and Veers angled him a sharp look that he pretended not to see, “but sometimes necessary.”

“Full brace, both shoulders,” Piett answered. “We don’t know how long we’ll be stuck here.”

“That’s going to hurt like hell, Firmus.”

“Yes. I’m aware, but it’s the most sturdy way and I can use the arm for longer.” 

Piett stared his friend in the eye firmly, daring him to challenge his decision and Veers sighed and stood down. “Stubborn bastard mode it is, Admiral.” 

To distract himself from Veers tugging and pulling the fabric into place (and wasn’t it just delightful that it felt like he’d been  _ stabbed _ ?) he looked out of the cracked archway toward the city. 

“Is it just me or does it sound like more people are approaching?”

“It’s not just you,” Solo replied as Veers finished with a firm knot and then retrieved the Admiral’s jacket, easing it back on and helping Piett do up the clasps. 

Solo moved cautiously toward the open arch to peer out. 

“General, care to tell me what kind of a heavy artillery I’m looking at?”

Piett and Veers shared a half second glance then the General moved swiftly to the smuggler’s side….

…..and with a deafening roar, the marble ceiling collapsed.

Piett grabbed for the princess blindly and threw both of them as far from the descending death as he could.

He waited for the last sounds of rock and rebar to finish before he dared raise his head. 

“Princess? Your highness are you all right?”

She coughed violently and spat to clear her mouth of the dirt.

“I’m… I’m all right, Admiral. Kriff, we can’t keep doing this.”

He was gazing behind them in shock. The corridor was piled with an immense mountain of rubble and two of the beautiful green marble pillars had collapsed as well, effectively blocking their way. Worse however, he couldn’t see Veers or Solo.

“Max!” he yelled and coughed. 

“Han!” the princess joined him. 

“Veers!”

Nothing.

“We have to find them,” she said, trying to quell her anguish, but he sympathized. He felt it too. He made a move toward the pile when a blaster shot splattered over their heads. He whipped around to see an approaching mob, all quite heavily armed.

“Back into the chamber!” the princess yelled, grabbing his arm for a change (and  _ Force _ that hurt) as they sprinted toward the rabble and the arch further up on the left. They stumbled and fell frequently. Piett was scrambling to get his bearings through the wreckage as another shot hit very close to his left side. 

“Your Highness!” he called. “Head toward your ten o clock! It leads to the main entry foyer!” 

He had an idea and could only hope his memory was serving him rightly. Leia Organa Skywalker had grit---after being thrown around by two explosions, and not sure if her lover was dead or not, she still moved with urgency and purpose. He followed, calling guidance as needed and vowing again, that he would protect the daughter of his commander with his life. 

They made it to the arch he had aimed for and took cover against it as he risked a quick look into the corridor. People running by and more coming from the outside. He scanned the area looking for… there! It was ornate and matched the green marble flooring, but the grate was there.

Another blaster shot hit over their heads and showered them with rubble.

“Your highness. There is a grate that leads to the sewers across the corridor. If we can get down there, we might have a chance of getting outside of this and meeting up with your brother. I assume he’s coming?”

“Yes, he…” she stopped to duck as another shot screamed by. “I’ll tell you in the sewer.”

“Stay close,” he said, readying himself. Another smaller knot of people ran by.

“Go now!” he commanded and flung himself across the corridor, praying that the grate wasn’t screwed in place. 

They were in luck, it wasn’t, but it was also damn heavy. He heaved at it and sparks crossed his vision as his shoulder protested. Then the princess was by his side. 

“Together” she gasped, “go!” and they lifted in tandem and the heavy grate boomed onto the marble next to them. This wasn’t unnoticed of course and renewed shouts and blaster fire came their way. 

It was happily big enough for both of them (and here was a situation he was thankful for his slight stature) to drop in together. He met the princesses’ eyes and then they shoved themselves into the dark maw. 

****

It was only twelve feet. She could have laughed in relief if things weren’t so dire. The Admiral gave a small grunt of pain and she reached for him in the dim light. 

“All right?” she asked, finding his arm and carefully touching it.

“Eventually,” he answered through what she suspected were gritted teeth. “We have to keep moving, if they decide to follow us down….”

A blaster shot lit up the sewer for a moment at his words. “Go” he yelled.

And they were off. It was a large sewer, built in the more ancient times of vast endeavors in stone. Occasional dots of light showed where other grates led to the surface.

“Keep going until you find a branch to the right,” the Admiral panted, slightly behind her. She paused and fumbled for him once more.

“Give me your hand,” she said, “the uninjured one. I’m not losing you down here.”

He gripped her hand firmly just as another shot zipped by them so closely that Leia felt the heat near her head.

“Damn it!” She exclaimed and they took off again. Happily the water wasn’t deep, maybe four inches as they splashed through it and she tried not to think about what was getting all over them. An idea occurred to her as they ran and if she squinted, she thought she could see the dark opening of another branch on the right as the Admiral had said.

“I see it,'' she hissed. They put on a renewed burst of speed and hurtled to the right and she pulled him to a stop.

“What are…?”

“Shh!” And she started splashing in place. “We need weapons,” she whispered urgently over her noise. “The moment they come around…”

He was quick. “Yes,” he replied, stationing himself right at the edge of the rounded tunnel and pressing as closely to the wall as he could. 

Splashing footsteps. Possibly four? More? Leia didn’t know and they would just have to hope the element of surprise was enough.

Two forms hurtled around the corner and Leia went low, tripping up the man closest to her, while the Admiral seized the outstretched wrist of the man near him and did some rather impressive maneuvering, twisting the blaster out of the cursing assailant’s hand and giving him a swift kick to the knee to bring him down, before shooting him and whipping the weapon back up to shoot a third pursuer in the face. Leia finally wrestled the blaster from her victim and kicked him hard in the face before she brought it to bear on the entrance of their tunnel. 

They stood there breathing heavily and listening for the sounds of any more pursuit, but all was quiet. The Admiral’s dim shape moved to the third man and retrieved his blaster as well, sticking it in his belt.

“Nicely done your Highness. Quick thinking,” he said coming back to her side and she smiled even though he couldn’t really see it.

“We should keep going then,” she responded. “And Admiral, you’re going to have to give me lessons in hand to hand. That was rather amazing.”

He huffed out what might have been a laugh as they trotted further down the endless sewers. “I train with someone who far out classes me.”

“The General?” she guessed. “Well, I’ll have to thank him. It certainly paid off.”

“I’d be happy to show you,” he said after a moment. “When one is not gifted with height, one needs other advantages.”

She knew this to be true from much experience and clearly, so did he.

They moved on silently for maybe an hour. It was rather staggering how much the sound was muted down here. Eventually the light from each grate they passed got stronger and she guessed they were finally outside in the streets.

The Admiral voiced what she was thinking.

“We should likely think about getting back up soon,” he said. 

She agreed. She was getting rather desperate for fresh air again. Leia didn’t think she was claustrophobic but she didn’t like this feeling of being encased. Of course the walls weren’t closing in this time….She suddenly laughed out loud and hoped she didn’t sound hysterical.

“Your Highness?” the Admiral definitely sounded confused.

“Sorry Admiral, I just remembered that this is not my first time escaping by using the sewage.”

“That sounds like a story I’d like to hear sometime, princess.” 

“Mmm. It’s how I met Luke and Han and Chewie. But we need to be clean and warm and have something to drink if I tell you about it.”

They paused below another grate and listened for a moment. She glanced over at Piett. 

“Shall we try this one?” she asked. He nodded, eyes darting around and assessing just how they could attempt this. There were hand holds built into the curved wall, but due to the angle, they would not be able to get enough purchase to shove the heavy grate aside. 

Piett sighed and she looked at him inquiringly. 

“It was definitely easier getting in, than out your highness. So, we can give this an attempt, but if it doesn’t work we may have to follow this to whatever body of water it empties into.”

And. No. She was done. 

“What do you suggest, Admiral?”

“You’ll need to stand on my shoulders, your Highness and try to shove it. It’s not the best method,” he continued, seeing her face, “but we should at least try. I’m sorry to ask it of you…”

“It’s not that,” Leia replied. “Admiral, that shoulder…”

“Is well braced. I assure you I can manage, your Highness.”

Leia gazed at his fiercely determined face. “Is this what General Veers meant by the ‘stubborn bastard’ expression, Admiral?”

He stared at her for a moment before laughing. “Yes, yes I suppose it is. But we really don’t have a choice at the moment, your Highness.”

He knelt near the wall, so that she could get a good purchase.

“Very well,” Leia sighed. “Just know that I don’t like this and I’m sorry in advance.” She gripped one of the handholds in the wall and brought her foot to his good shoulder first. He held her ankle in a surprisingly strong grip.

“Ready?” she asked.

“Yes,” he replied briefly and she stepped up. He grunted and she felt his flinch, before he steadied himself and her.

“I’m sorry. All right, I’m fairly balanced with the wall, you can stand.” 

He did so carefully and smoothly, both of them adjusting to this arrangement and Leia got her hands under the heavy grate.

“All right Admiral, brace yourself, I’m going to push it.” He acknowledged and Leia strained against the heavy cover, it budged minutely but that was it. She stopped and panted.  _ Damn it, why couldn’t one thing go their way? _

The Force….

She startled herself with this thought. She had never tried to do anything physical yet with this cursed ability that her family seemed to have. She wasn’t sure she wanted to develop it to be honest. Deep inside, it frightened her.  _ What if she became her father…..? _

“I’m going to try again,” she informed the Admiral and knew she couldn’t do this much longer, for his sake more than hers.

“All right,” he panted and braced himself once more. Leia grasped her hands through the slim openings in the grate, closed her eyes and  _ reached _ .  _ Move, we need to get out. Move _ .

Below her she could sense the Admiral tremble as she braced herself against him and knew that her time was almost up. 

_ MOVE! _ She thought desperately and suddenly the grate flew up and away to clang distantly against something on the surface. She blinked stupidly at the now open hole. Then, she gripped the rim and pulled herself up and off of the Admiral, heaving onto the pavement above. By happy circumstance, she found herself in an alleyway whose only inhabitants at the moment were some surprised native rats. She turned to lean back in. 

“If you can climb up, Admiral I can give you a hand.” 

He did so, moving carefully and Leia felt guilty at how much more damage she’d probably done to the man’s shoulder. When he was close enough, she reached for him and together they managed to wrangle him out of the sewer. The both sat panting for a moment and then he spoke, eyeing the grate cover that lay about 8 feet away.

“That, ah, that was fairly impressive, your Highness. Have you done that before?”

“No,” Leia replied, trying to tamp down the mixed feelings of fear and power that she was experiencing. She looked at the Admiral to gauge his reaction and was slightly surprised to see a little, knowing smile on his rather dirty face. 

“I think you might not need any hand to hand lessons with that little skill,” he commented and moved to rise to his feet, not quite able to hide the sharp wince as he did so.

Leia rose with him. “I’m so sorry, Admiral…”

He waved her off. “Necessary I’m afraid. We need to find a way to clean up a bit. We’re rather conspicuous like this.” 

She couldn’t agree more. They moved to the entrance of the alleyway…

...and three men came around the corner to block their path. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admirals and princesses do a little breaking and entering. Luke attempts to defend the palace and Veers and Han figure out how to get out of the palace.   
> Have they found each other yet? Of course not!

Veers pushed himself up from the floor where he had landed after diving away from the collapsing structure. Solo was coughing near him. Yes, that had definitely been some heavy artillery.

“Leia!” Solo called to the huge pile that now blocked the corridor. Shouts and blaster fire were sounding closer now.

Solo called again for the princess, but Veers knew they needed to move and get out of this  _ kriffing _ building.

“Solo,” he said coming to the Corellian’s side. “We have to hope that they can get out another way.”

“If they weren’t crushed by  _ that _ ,” Solo said desperately, gesturing to the erstwhile ceiling. 

“I am going to trust that both of them have better preservation instincts than that,” replied Veers calmly, recognizing that he was in the dispassionate battle mode of the General. But underneath that he could empathize with that fear that maybe  _ this _ time, Piett hadn’t been so fortunate…

“Ok, ok,” Solo pulled himself back into the moment. “What’s the best way out of here?” 

Veers took cover behind what remained of one of the pillars and looked over the street below. More angry faces and weapons as the mob pressed closer. The heavy artillery weapon was being towed further north, likely to the main entrance. The drop from where they were to the street was just about doable, but with the mob as closely packed as it was, they would be noticed immediately.

“Solo, we’ll need to head for the back entrance to the palace. And we need some damn weapons.”

“Well I have a blaster in my room, but…”

“You  _ brought _ your blaster to the peace negotiations? How did you get it past security?”

“Hey,” the Corellian shrugged. “Smuggler remember? And I am not taking chances with the princess’s safety.” 

Veers was actually somewhat sympathetic to this at the moment. “Where is your room?”

“Other side of this complex. It would take too long, General. We’re going to have to... _ acquire _ some blasters on the way out of here.”

They began moving down the long corridor, expecting to run into the insurgents at any moment, but perhaps that ceiling collapse had prevented them from reaching this side, for the moment anyway. It was a round structure, they could go through the main chamber, but it would slow them down. 

Of course, the nasty thought came to Veers, Piett and the princess were on that side of things as well. No. He could not think like that. His friend was more than capable of rising to the occasion, and everything Veers knew of the rebel princess spoke of long experience in getting out of bad situations. 

An idea came to him as they continued to jog lightly through the huge corridors and a long low complex leading away from the palace came into view. It was the covered tramway, bringing private guests from the landing pads further out in the city.

“Solo!” Veers called, gauging the distance from where they were to the roof of the tramway. 

The smuggler paused and came to join him. 

“I think I know how we’re getting out of here.”

***

<Her Admiral is  _ missing.  _ She hears the Nervous one talking about it--Venka. She too had detected the explosion on the surface. Location--palace. Also current location for---her Admiral, General Veers, Princess Organa, Senator Mon Mothma, General Solo.>

<Code---fear. Help! She says. But the Dark one is not present to speak to her. She tries to scan the surface, zooming in on the images as closely as she can from orbit. Firing solution? Assessment---no, not when she does not have the location of her Admiral and his companions.>

<Assessment--enter atmosphere for a closer scan? No. The Nervous one would be nervous. She  _ could _ do it, she was able, but it could cause her some damage and would make all the beings on the surface have great fear. And fear, she had learned, could inspire them to harm...No. She should not leave her orbit.>

< _ Admiral!  _ She knows he cannot hear her when she calls in this way--- only the Dark one can. But she is---desperate (anguished--distressed--desolate) and helpless.>

<She is a Super Star Destroyer. She is the mightiest ship in the galaxy, dealing death when she wishes and protecting her fleet. But she can do nothing. She has no Dark one to guide. And her heart is missing. >

<Sadness! She cries. Empty. And she floats in orbit.>

  
  


****

Luke jogged through the crowd, striving to maintain his ‘don’t notice me’ in the Force as he made his way toward the palace. People were starting to throw rocks and bits of the street were being pulled up to use as projectiles as well. He could hear increased blaster fire and the occasional heavier blow of artillery cannon. 

_ Leia. _

_ Leia… _

_ Confused images…..darkness… running _

_ Where are you? _

_ Not now Luke!  _

_ A man with a blaster….he goes down….quick thinking your Highness… _

_ I’ll contact you when I can. _

And she cut him off. But she is alive, and not alone--- likely Piett then, as Han wouldn’t call her that, at least with that level of respect.

Luke approached the main entrance cautiously. 

The security forces are fighting desperately, but the crowd is like the inevitable wave of a tsunami. Numerous Imperial flags are flying here. Is it a full on coup attempt? 

He should just stay incognito. It would be the prudent thing to do. But these brave men and women are trying to defend all the unarmed negotiators and politicians who are wounded and dying inside….

Luke had never done well with just standing aside and watching people die. He made his decision. 

Force honed muscles flip him up to join the outnumbered defenders on the broad marble steps, his lightsaber snapping into being and deflecting the blaster shots coming from the crowd.

A collective reaction of fear and anger ripples from them.  _ Jedi! Force User! Rebel scum! _

Luke reached to assess the number of security guards he’s with.

“Half of you make it back inside!” he snapped, “Help get the injured out of here and to safety! Do your best and we’ll try to hold them back!” 

He used the Force to drag up large portions of the pavement before them to create a barrier. More fear and screams from the crowd at this.

“Are you Skywalker, sir?” one of the guards yelled, firing into the crowd once more.

“Yes!” Luke replied, green blade moving like a live thing. 

“Thought you weren’t coming down,” she said, taking a knee as more rocks headed their way and she fired at the assailant. 

“I wasn’t! But then some kriffer decided to blow up this palace! I have friends down here!” 

“Well sir, we’re glad to have you.” She fired again and then rolled away from a return blast. “Welcome to Ganthel!”

Luke laughed at her sheer audacity. “Thanks!” His blade hummed and sizzled as he sliced several large bricks apart. 

The Force spiked a warning as a thermal detonator landed at their feet. Instantly, Luke reached for it and flung it back out above the crowd, doing his best to spare lives. It detonated just as five more landed before them. 

“Retreat!” Luke yelled to the remaining security team, flipping back himself and pulling as many guards with him as he could.

The detonators went off in a blinding flash and Luke and the others were sent tumbling back into the massive portico of the palace. He blinked the dust and light imprint out of his eyes to see the crowd beginning to climb their makeshift barrier. 

“Go!” he yelled, stumbling to his feet again and deflecting the shots from his companions. Some of them staggered up to obey his orders and try to get people out. Several were still down.

“Go now!” he called to the woman he’d been with, but she lay still and silent. 

_ Damn it. _

Luke fended off several more shots and then reached toward the massive portico roof above them, pulling down. As the marble cracked and tumbled toward the mob now rethinking their actions, he extinguished his blade and ran to the right. 

_ He had to find the others _ . 

***

Piett stopped, putting out a hand as though that would somehow stop either their assailants or the princess, who came right to his side. 

“We don’t have anything worth stealing, I can assure you,” Piett informed them.

One of the men glanced at the open sewer and back to them.

“Oh I don’t doubt that. You two look like you came from the skirmish in the center.”

“Well of course we did,” put in the princess, ducking around his arm. 

_ Bloody suicidal Skywalkers.  _

“We don’t want to be part of that, we’re just trying to get home.”

Piett looked at her. She might just be able to pull off the doe eyed innocence. 

“Home is it?” asked the shortest of the three, a large nosed man with a scar across his forehead. “I wasn’t aware that any Imperial officers still lived here.”

Well, it was too much to hope, Piett supposed, that a very recently Imperial planet wouldn’t notice his uniform. 

“You think we’re that stupid?” he continued, as all of them pulled their blasters and pointed them at the princess and Piett. “Drop ‘em. You’ll come with us.”

The princess shot him a swift look and then complied surprisingly quickly. He followed suit, sure from her look that she was up to something. 

“Kick ‘em over here,” scarface drawled and Piett obeyed with his exceedingly dirty boot. The princess gave it a small little kick and then startled him by drawing close to his side to put her arms around him as though terrified.

“Please,” she pleaded and Piett had to control his astonishment as she transformed from the woman who had just blown a heavy grate out with her mind, into a timid and frightened creature, clinging to him for security. He rested his arm around her shoulders, determined to help her play this out.

“We haven’t done anything. Please just let us go.”

The men laughed and approached to retrieve their blasters. “You’re here obviously, to decide the fate of a planet that wants to choose its own path. We’re done with tyrants deciding for us, don’t really matter which side you were on.” He reached for her blaster on the ground, and the princess reacted, tightening her grip on Piett with one hand, while the one behind his back drew the blaster he had stuck there. 

She was fast and small and fired the first shot with her arm still around him, before whipping away to blast the other two before they had straightened from retrieving the blasters on the ground. 

A moment as they both gazed at the smoking bodies before them. 

And she wasn’t his daughter, but he couldn’t control the swell of impressed pride in her all the same, and smiled broadly.    
  


“You, my dear, are bloody deadly,” he said, stepping over a body to retrieve his blaster and relieve the men of theirs as well. 

She grinned back. “Runs in the family, apparently.” And then both paused once more at the import of what she’d said. 

_ And hopefully there would be time for her to work on that family when this was all over.  _

She recovered quickly, tucking two plasters into her trousers and hiding them by untucking her shirt and allowing it to cover them.

He tucked both of his blasters into his belt and held his hand out for her.

“We should try to make it to the landing platforms further out. We might be able to steal a ship, and at the very least see about trying to contact the Lady.”

“First things first, Admiral,” she responded taking his hand, “we need to break in somewhere and clean up or we’ll be noticed.”

“Fair point.”

They were clearly out of the center, but still in busy and populated suburbs. Deciding that looking furtive and guilty was terrible, they tried to project as much confidence as possible, and while they got some very interesting looks, due largely to their filthy state and Piett’s uniform, they were unchallenged. Both of them knew this wouldn't last long and Piett finally chose another alley to duck down. 

“There’s quite a few balconies here your highness,” he pointed out, gauging distances. Overhead, numerous laundry lines fluttered between the buildings. Hopefully, one of those homes had kept a window or door to their balcony open. 

“I apologize princess. But I’m going to have to send you up first. I’m afraid my shoulder won’t allow me to grip well enough, but if you can get up and send down the hover stairs…”

“Admiral,” she stopped and gazed at him seriously. “I have had to do far worse things in this war. If you get to throw yourself between me and danger, I think I’m allowed to return the favor once in a while don’t you agree?”

He met her eyes. “We’ll agree to disagree, your Highness. I can give you a boost.” He knelt before her and laced his fingers into a stirrup. He heard her give a little exasperated sigh at him  _ (I’m sorry princess, but I have your father and your smuggler counting on your return _ ) before she grasped his good shoulder and placed her foot in his hands.

“On three, your Highness, one---two--THREE!” And he heaved upward toward the lowest balcony. The princess leapt toward the railings, grabbing them easily and swinging herself up and over. She looked back down for a moment and held up one finger before carefully trying the window. Locked.

She shook her head at him and clambered onto the rail, reaching for the next balcony. Piett tried to keep his heart out of his mouth as he watched her swing herself up higher. She ducked out of his site behind an ornamental plant. She returned seconds later and nodded. Then she went inside.

He waited, heart pounding far harder than almost any other time today. 

_ What if the residents were home and shot first, then asked questions later? What if she was caught? He might not know….How would he explain that to Lord Vader? To Solo… _

He shook himself. Stop. He must treat this as a tactical situation. She was one of his officers, they were on a mission. 

“Admiral!” she was hissing from a door about 25 feet further down. Trying not to utterly melt with relief, he trotted down to join her. 

Once inside she led him toward the narrow metal staircase. “No one is home obviously,” she said softly as they jogged up the stairs. “I’m going to raid their closet too.”

Well. It made sense.

Once inside she was a whirlwind, hunting out towels in seconds and chucking one at him. 

“I’ll use the fresher so I can redo my hair as well. You need to ditch the uniform jacket I’m afraid. Their kitchen sink is to the left.”

He left her to it and went in search of the sink. 10 minutes later they were both rummaging in the small bedroom closet. There were no women’s clothes, but this didn’t slow the princess down one bit and she found some trousers and a shirt that she declared would work and disappeared to the fresher once more. 

Piett settled on a plain brown suede jacket that fitted him reasonably enough and left his uniform jacket behind with a slight pang. He made sure to place his code cylinders in the pocket of his trousers. Hopefully, they would work later. 

They met back up in the small kitchen where both of them had several glasses of water and Piett scrounged for food that wouldn’t spoil. 

“It’s not much but hopefully can help keep our energy up,” he told the princess, handing her some of the protein bars he’d discovered. They both hungrily devoured some sort of dried fruit as well and then, it was time to be on their way. 

Piett felt as though he had been holding his breath for years. Once they were outside however, he was able to release that. It helped him to be on the move once more. They paused as he oriented himself.

“All right,” he said at last. “We’re heading south east and we want to head more true east. As I recall from coming in, that’s where most of the main landing pads are located.”

The princess was looking at him with a little smile on her face. 

“Your highness?” 

“Yes, sorry Admiral, let’s go then.”

“What was it?” he asked as they began walking in the direction he indicated. 

“Nothing, sorry. I just….it’s so  _ odd _ to see you out of uniform and did you know that your hair curls slightly when it’s damp?

“I’m aware,” he sighed. 

“Mine does too,” she said, “Luke’s doesn’t at all. I’ve often wondered who we each take after.”

_ All right then. Were they having this conversation now? _

“Forgive me your Highness, but I am not aware of who your mother was,” he started carefully, gazing around as they walked for anything suspicious.

“I didn’t know who she was until recently either. Senator Padme Amidala, once the Queen of Naboo.”

Piett almost stopped with the surprise of that revelation. “Well. Both you and Commander Skywalker have royal blood then.”

“Yes, not that it matters a great deal now.”

He could see the sun getting lower in the sky and guessed it was nearing 17:00 hours. 

“My Father is coming here,” the princess said abruptly. “Luke contacted him.” 

He looked over at her as she strode angrily at his side. 

_ All right. It wasn’t enough that they were dealing with insurrectionists trying to kill them all day. He was going to have to play counselor while on the run. How much more could the galaxy throw at him? No, scratch that, he didn’t want to know. _

“And you are not happy about that.”

“How could you tell, Admiral?” 

“Your Highness….”

“I never wanted or needed his ‘help’ in any of the numerous other far more dire situations I’ve found myself in. Luke is coming. I have to believe that Han and the General will get out of this. The fleet is overhead. I have  _ you _ . He is not necessary.”

_ This was absolutely nowhere in his job description.  _

“It’s not about necessity….”

“He will  _ never _ make up for the atrocities he committed!” She was openly challenging him to deny that.

“No,” Piett replied softly, “but he intends to spend the rest of his life trying, even when he knows it’s impossible.”

She was quiet at that. 

“Let’s try a turn down this way,” he said after a while. “And we’re going to have to think about where we can stay for the night.”

_ And I’ll try to make sure I can keep you from shooting your Father when he arrives.  _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veers and Solo figure out their plan. Leia and Piett continue to demonstrate how to be a bad ass and Anakin arrives at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Veers and Solo dynamic may be something I need to explore more in other stories/one shots. It's just fab to write. :)

Veers braced himself and then leapt down from the tramway roof, Solo right behind him. Several in the crowd had noticed their descent. 

“Hey! Were you in there?”

“Yeah,” Solo called back. “I think the explosion got most of ‘em! It’s chaos!”

“Good riddance then!”

Solo forced a laugh and a cheer. Then he and Veers began to move carefully along the edge of the crowd that was packed closely against the heavy divider for the tramway and the square. 

It was difficult to head away from the blaster fire--to not know if he was leaving his friend at the mercy of that barrage or if he was already crushed under the rubble that had separated them. He had to believe, as he told Solo, that somehow Piett and the princess were all right and escaping as they were. 

But to do them all any good, they needed to contact the fleet. Solo touched his arm and indicated a narrow alleyway off of the main square. Veers nodded and both men made their way to it casually, before ducking in. 

Veers was already pulling out his comlink. “I’ll try to raise the fleet,” he told the Corellian, “If we can get the fighters down here we might be able to stop this.” He flicked it on. 

  
Static. 

_ Damn it.  _

“They’ve jammed the comms,” Veers told Solo.

“Sithspit.”

“Yes.”

Veers considered their options. 

“All right Solo, here’s the plan. I know we’d both like to find your princess and my friend, but the chances of that in this chaos are astronomical. Our best shot at helping everyone is to get communications re-established.”

“All right, I’m on board. How do you propose we do that?”

“We head to the city’s central transmission center.”

“Great. And that’s….where exactly?”

“No idea, but there’s got to be a tourist hologrid somewhere near here. The other issue of course, is that we need blasters.”

Solo held up a hand. “That, I can handle, General. You get us directions---I’ll get us blasters.” He paused considering. “And you need a new coat.”

Veers narrowed his eyes at the man but grudgingly acknowledged that he was right. 

“Solo…..I am somewhat aware of your previous escapades. Stealth would be useful here.”

“Hey!” the smuggler replied, offended “it’s me!” 

“Quite,” said Veers and then Solo darted out of their hiding place. Veers gave him a second and then moved out himself. He made sure to move away from the palace, but not too far. Tourist hologrids were going to be closer to the center of things. And there. 

Swiftly, Veers pulled up a map of the city, then tapped in ‘communications’. There was indeed a main station but it was 8 miles to the north. However, there were two other locations lit up in red and one of them was only 3 miles from their location and closer to the landing pads.

He memorized the street names and a few of the near by landmarks and then shut it down. He made his way back to the small alley just as a cheer went up from the near by crowd and people started moving forward.

Solo joined him, panting, and handed him a long grey duster. 

“What happened?” Veers asked, accepting it and swinging it on.

“Pretty sure they just broke into the main entrance. Means the local security has probably been massacred. Here,” Solo handed him a blaster and tucked one of his own into his belt. 

“Also means the clock is ticking for all of us,” said Veers.

“This was a peaceful meeting!” Solo exclaimed, outraged.

“Does this really shock you?” Veers asked, checking the blaster. “I expected you to be more hardened.”

“Comes from hanging out with idealistic Jedis and Rebel princesses,” Solo snapped. “Got too convinced that diplomacy might have a shot.”

“I have always preferred diplomacy with the weapons to back it up.”

“Blaster diplomacy,” Solo said, grinning without humor. “Yes, General, that I can do. Where are we headed?”

“There is a smaller comms station three miles from here. If we can get in and reverse the jamming I am sure that the Lady would be very happy to practice her precision targeting.”

“Great,” Solo replied. “Let’s go find it.”

  
  


****

The last bit of the sunlight lost its grip on the horizon and night swept the city. Out here in the suburbs there were fewer street lights, but also fewer people. This suited Leia just fine. A few service droids whirred about their business and the occasional passenger speeders whirred by near them, but for the most part it was apparent that people were going home, getting dinner, whatever it was they did here at this hour. 

She and Piett were walking near a fairly large concrete river culvert that kept the rain in the winter seasons from causing issues in the city. Dimly off to their right, she could just see the first of several landing platforms. They were maybe a few miles away now. 

She pointed this out to him.

“Yes, I’ve been thinking about how to get over there and frankly, it might be swiftest if we go across the culvert.” 

She paused and looked at the fence that divided it from the road. It was about 8 feet tall, but it was a simple fence without any obvious electric or razor wire protection. 

“All right, Admiral, I’m game,” she said. “Where?”

“There’s a spot coming up where the embankment doesn’t look as steep,” he replied pointing ahead. “Let’s try there.” 

Accordingly they were clambering over the fence, moments later. Cautiously, they made their way down the embankment---it was much darker here, as the light from the street only reached so far into the culvert. 

Which was why Leia was completely blind when a light suddenly flared right into her face.

“I’d stop right there folks,” said a voice. “This is a private area.”

She squinted, throwing a hand up. “I’m sorry, I didn’t see any signs posted.”

“Oh yes? Didn’t see the signs did you?” said another voice. More flashlights clicked on and she could vaguely make out at least seven shapes around them. Piett was a warm presence at her back. 

“We were just looking for a shortcut,” the Admiral added, striving for the calm reasonable tone he had mastered in the crucible of Force choking environments. 

“I don’t recognize that accent there ‘guv,” said another, “but I want a better look at your girl. Oi! Frolaf! Turn on the spot would you? Yeah it’s fine--everyone’s busy with that business in the center---no one will notice us out here.”

Leia was bristling already at his comment when a large flood light clicked on from its position on a beat up old passenger speeder. 

There were perhaps 12 men, all rough, and all bearing the same symbol tattooed on their hands. 

_ Lovely. They had stumbled into a gang of some sort. _

“Mm,” a tall man said, looking her up and down in a nasty way that made Leia want to scrub herself in disinfectant. “That’s right delicious that is.”

Leia could feel the disgusting intent around her and lifted her chin. And suddenly Piett was between her and the tall man, both blasters drawn and for the first time in their acquaintance, his face bore the cold expression she would expect from the Admiral of Death Squadron. 

“She is not my girl. Nor yours for that matter, you classless scum.” 

And  _ there _ was the Imperial. 

The others all heard it too and began circling like a wolf pack with prey.

Leia took the moment to draw her own blasters and move to position herself at his back, facing the sneering faces drawing closer to them. 

“Bold words for a dead man,” said the tall man, but he did not pull out a blaster, rather a wicked thin knife. “If you apologize we’ll kill you first before we take her.”

“Pick your targets, Princess,” was all Piett said, and then he fired. Leia was a half second behind him and immediately four of the men were down. The rest began to close in, but were reluctant to fire and Leia realized it was because their leader was too closely involved in hand to hand with the Admiral. 

It would almost have been comical if their situation wasn’t so deadly, to see the gaping disbelief on all their faces as the slight Imperial moved around their slower leader like a striking snake. A swift kick and the man went to his knees, swiping out at Piett furiously, but the Admiral got his hands on the man’s wrist, and with a neat twist, he had the knife and threw it away, clattering on the ground. Another kick to the man’s back and he went sprawling on the concrete. Leia had the presence of mind to begin picking off the gawpers as Piett retrieved his own blasters. 

The leader raised himself to his hands and knees, blood streaming from his face and with an angry roar he turned, knife once more in hand, to slash at Piett again, and this time he managed to catch the Admiral in the side. 

And Leia felt fear as Piett stumbled---she put her hand out.   
  


“No!”

And the remaining men flew back from her to impact the concrete on either side of the culvert with sickening cracks. 

Silence. 

She had just… she had... She stared at the bodies for a moment.

“Well,  _ that _ at least, you got from your Father’s side,” Piett said, panting and limping over to her holding his left side. 

“ _ Admiral _ . Let me see,” she insisted, reaching for him.

“I assure you your Highness, it’s not deep, more of a long scratch and this isn’t the place to treat it anyway.”

Leia was having none of it. Battle adrenaline was surging and she was not to be crossed. “We will assess it  _ now _ , Admiral and if you’re correct we can deal with it later.”

She could feel his startled recognition at her manner and knew immediately who she had reminded him of. 

Shoving aside this disturbing revelation, she moved his bloody hand to get access to the cut. He was correct, it was long but shallow, the jacket having helped prevent a more serious wound. 

“All right fine, we can keep going, but as soon as possible we need to find something to bandage that.”

“Thank you, your Highness,” he said dryly as they tucked their blasters back into their waists and began to make their way up the far side of the opposite embankment. 

  
  


***

Anakin managed the journey in 10 hours, pushing his ship to the ragged edges of its capabilities without it flying apart. Of course, as he was his own mechanic, he knew exactly what the limits were. 

And there before him was a swirling green and blue planet, and above it an interesting combination of the Alliance ships and his Death Squadron. 

The moment he came out of hyperspace his Lady was talking to him. 

<Dark one! I cannot find them! I cannot speak to him!>

Anakin did not need to ask about whom she was speaking. 

<I know, Lady, he soothed reaching for her. I am here to find them.>

<I am afraid.>

Well. His huge angel of death was afraid. He could feel her uncertainty and  _ loss _ and it broke his heart a little. 

<Lady….I can only promise to do my very best to find them and bring them back.>

Her running lights became brilliant white---her color for her Admiral. Anakin did not like to think too long about what she might do if he were to come back without Piett.

No doubt she would react much the same as he would, were he not to find Leia. 

He hailed Venka first over on the Devastator.

“Rear Admiral.”

“My Lord!” He could feel Venka’s relief at having him here.

“Fill me in Venka.”

“My Lord, there was some sort of large explosion inside the palace during the negotiations. Shortly after that all communication was cut with the planet. We’re still trying but no one is answering. Commander Skywalker reached the surface and then we lost contact with him as well. I’m sorry my Lord, that’s all we know.”

“Very well, Rear Admiral. I am going down myself where I will rendezvous with Commander Skywalker and we will attempt to find our people. Keep the fleet in orbit and I will contact you as soon as I am able. If you hear from anyone, relay that information to Executor, I will be able to find out from her.”

Venka looked slightly confused at this but didn’t ask. 

“Yes my Lord. Good luck.”

Anakin sent his shuttle hurtling toward the planet as he reached for his son.

_ Luke. _

_ Father! Relief. Where are you? _

_ Coming into the atmosphere now. Where are you? _

_ Tracking Leia and the Admiral. _

_ It was Anakin’s turn for relief. You have spoken with your sister? _ __   
  


_ Such as it was, I got the impression they were running. But yes. She promised to contact me when they were able. That was four hours ago. _

_ Where should we meet? _

_ You should be able to find the shuttle I took from Executor when you land. I’ll meet you at the landing pads.  _

Anakin felt his son’s attention shift into reaching for his sister as he swooped into the nightscape over a city partially blacked out. He could see still smouldering fires in the center and various torches from the crowd still massing by the palace. He scanned for the Imperial shuttle from Executor and found it without much trouble. As he landed he considered his options. 

He could just have Venka and all their combined squadrons of fighters and troops down here. But that was the very thing he knew that his daughter had been striving to avoid and he must respect that for as long as possible. 

He exited the shuttle and stood on the landing pad to survey the city. He could smell the smoke and ozone from here. He closed his eyes, reaching out with his senses and thinking of his daughter. He did not have the strong bond with her that his son did (and that was no surprise) but he was still her father. On some level she acknowledged that and thus, their bond was not something that could be broken. 

He reached for her very cautiously. There...she didn’t realize at first, not being as in tune to his touch. Then…..

_ Don’t. I know Luke called for you. He’s coming, I don’t need you. _

_ Are you all right? _

_ I hate that you care. _

_ I’m sorry.  _

_ So you’ve said many times.  _

_ Do you know where you are? He would stick to purely tactical information then. _

_ Heading toward the landing pads on the edge of the city. _

_ Which side? _

_ I… just a moment….the eastern side. _

_ Is the Admiral with you? _

_ Yes. _

_ Further relief for Anakin. _

_ I will find your brother and then you. _

_ Wonderful. And she forcibly pushed him away. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lady is fed up. Han and Veers compare notes on the important people in their lives, and Leia and Piett do even MORE breaking and entering. 
> 
> It's heading toward tension town people.

<Dark one is gone again. Just barely, she thinks she can sense him. But he does not respond to her.>

<She has constant scans of the area. Much violence. Blasters firing repeatedly. She sees flame and smoke. Her Admiral is there. Still functional?........unknown. FEAR.>

<She recalls the Dark one when he searched for his son. Nothing got in his way, even people. Even ships. Even her. But he got his son.>

<She considers this. The humans on the surface----they are capable of using their machines to sense things in orbit. They know that she and her fleet are here. They should be able to tell if weapons are aimed at them.>

<She calculates distances and firing solutions. She will MAKE them pay attention. They  _ will _ return her Admiral. If he is not….functional…..then neither will they be.>

_ Sir! Our weapons targeting is online! _

_ Well turn it off, says Captain Kelly. _

_ Sir, I didn’t turn it on. It’s not responding to my commands. _

_ Get engineering up here, must be a glitch. _

_ Sir! All of our starboard guns are being brought to bear on the planet’s surface! _

_ The Captain is confused. What is going on? _

_ Captain, I have the Rear-Admiral for you sir! _

_ Captain, says Venka, care to tell me what you think you’re doing? _

_ Sir, I apologize sir, but we aren’t doing it. The ship just…. _

_ What do you mean the ship?  _

_ Sir, we’re locked out of weapons control. _

_ Where are the damn engineers? _

<Her humans are worried. They needn't be. She will train her weapons on the surface. She will give them time to notice and obey. If they do not…….her running lights turn red.>

  
  


*****

  
  


Veers cautiously peered around the corner of the building, Solo right next to him. Across the street the coms station glowed in its plexiglass and metal glory. While this area of the city was less busy than the center, plenty of people were still milling about, even this late at night. 

“They’re looking for us,” Solo hissed, with the certainty of a man who had experience. 

“I agree,” Veers whispered back, “this makes things more delicate.”

“I’m not so good with delicate, General,” the smuggler responded. Veers turned to give him his best General to a lippy new recruit look. 

“I’ve been told. I think…”

“General, I’m going to cause a distraction. Then you get in there and I’ll join you,” Solo said, pulling his blaster out.

“Solo, there is no way in nine hells….”

But the smuggler was already darting around the corner and he ran into the middle of the street. 

“Long live the New Republic!” he shouted and fired into the air.

_ Kriffing hell. Damn Solo and all Corellians. _

And then he was off with a shouting, angry crowd at his heels. 

All right.

He’d been told this had worked before and he hadn’t believed that people, particularly Imperial troops, could be this stupid. Unbidden, memories of a conversation from a commander who had been stationed on Endor came to mind. Hasn’t it been Solo then too? And he’d thought that couldn’t have really happened. But here he was, proven wrong. They were seriously going to work on trooper training after this. 

Veers moved to walk casually across to the comms station. Inside was a security guard at the desk. Veers pushed the buzzer panel to get his attention. THe man looked up and a moment later his voice came out of the speaker on the wall.

“What is it?”

“I think I just spotted one of the Alliance leaders!” Veers told him intensely. “We need to let someone know!”

“Which one?”

“That… ah...Solo character. Let me in and I’ll be able to report on which direction he was heading.”

Veers held his breath but luck was with him and the doors slid open. He moved toward the man at the desk, who looked more bored than anything.

“Ok, I’ll bring up the main command and….”he slumped over as Veers stunned him and dragged him to a supply closet. He then pulled up a diagram of the station. Second floor--main comms controls. A pound on the door sent his heart into his throat, but by some galactic miracle, it was Solo. 

Veers let him in and didn’t waste any time.

“Second floor, let’s go.”

Solo followed him without comment and they both reached the wide landing above, cautiously peering down both sides of the corridor. No one. If their luck held, the security guard downstairs would be the only one here at this hour. 

Veers used the code cylinder he’d taken from the guard as he found the room he was looking for. 

Inside, they were faced with an array of data banks and consoles.

“Where do we start?” Solo asked.

“Well that’s the real question,” Veers responded, booting up a console. “I’m not a comms man. That was Piett. Damn, I wish he was here for this part.”

“I can repair ships,” Solo replied, booting up another one. Veers gave a dubious snort. 

“Hey, just because it’s not how all of you think-inside-the-box Imps do it, doesn’t mean it doesn’t work! But, while I can do that, this isn’t my area either. Chewie knows that stuff.”

“The Wookie?” Veers asked.

“His  _ name  _ is Chewbacca. Chewie to friends. You could try to remember he’s a sentient being with rights like you, General. Although he can also tear your arms off---so maybe he should have a few more rights.”

“All right, calm down, Solo. Son of a  _ Hutt _ how many of these are there?” Veers moved from console to console, trying to find something he recognized. 

_ Think. Be methodical. That two month comms course back at the Academy. What had he learned?  _

“All right,” Veers said at last. “First we need to find out the type of jamming signal they’re using. Start searching for that.”

“It’s going to take a while General.”

“I’m aware, Solo, but we  _ need _ to communicate with the fleet, and at least get some potential back up to get us all out of here. We just have to hope all of us can hold on that long.”

_ Wherever you are Piett, I hope you heard that. Hang on.  _

Solo sighed. “Well if the Admiral can keep my….her Highness from doing anything monumentally rash, we might have a chance.”

Veers looked over the console at him. “Is the princess as prone to recklessness as you are, Solo?” 

“She didn’t  _ use _ to be,” the smuggler returned. “But that changed after…..Bespin.”

“Ah.” Veers knew enough on his own end about Bespin. Granted, he had mostly been in sickbay, healing from Hoth during the high point of Vader’s  _ obsession _ in getting his son. Piett had borne the brunt of that---he knew his friend still had nightmares about it. The Lady now had an alert for him when that happened and between the two of them, Veers liked to think they were making a difference in that respect. 

“Well, I think you are already aware Solo, that Admiral Piett is perfectly happy to put his life on the line for the princess,” Veers said, aware that he sounded a bit terse. 

It was Solo’s turn to look at him. “Do we have a common issue here, General?”

Veers huffed, scrolling through and looking for anything familiar in the form of a jamming signal. 

“Perhaps. Does the princess feel the need to protect every last individual that has ever come remotely into the sphere that she deems as her responsibility?”

Solo stood for a moment and gazed at him, then smiled wryly. “It’s like you just looked into her soul, General.” 

“Well that’s at least  _ part _ of the reason they get on so well together then,” grumbled Veers. 

“Yeah, well I have to admit, General, I wasn’t expecting  _ Vader’s _ Admiral to be….” Solo sighed. “I can’t believe I’m going to say this about an Imperial, but he’s just so kriffing  _ likeable _ .”

Veers barked a laugh. “That he is. I think it’s one of his superpowers actually.”

Something caught his eye. “Hold on...I might have something here.” 

Solo came to look over his shoulder. 

“That does look vaguely like a jamming signal.”

“I’m going to assume that’s it. Now to figure out how to unjam it,” Veers began to type in commands. 

“Hopefully quickly,” remarked Solo, looking out the large windows. “Something’s happening again and it’s heading this way.”

  
  
  


***

Piett didn’t feel right. Granted that he’d had a bit of a day, and he acknowledged the constant fiery pain from his shoulder, as well as the numerous abrasions, but the princess could make equal complaint and wasn’t. But he felt….off. Tired and sick and hot. And now they were having to deal with search parties. 

They had noticed increasing crowds of people going by with search lights and blasters and data pads. 

“They’ve taken the palace then,” the princess had hissed as they tucked in tightly behind an overflowing dumpster as yet another group went by. “If they are expending the manpower to look for all of us.”

“Three guesses whose faces are on the top of their data pads,” he whispered back.

“Yes,” the princess nodded grimly. “This will slow us down considerably.”

“It may be wise to wait a few hours and see if they move to other parts of the city,” Piett suggested. 

“Maybe….” she looked apprehensive, face shadowed in the flickering lights. “I just… I want to find Han and I know that’s not possible….”

“Your smuggler is remarkably resourceful, your Highness. And he is hopefully with one of the most level headed people I’ve ever known,” Piett reassured, touching her shoulder lightly. 

She turned to look up at him and smile, then seemed to remember something.

“We need to get your cut cleaned up!”

He laid a finger against his lips and they both pressed back against the cooling stone wall as another group trotted by the alley entrance. After they passed, Piett and the princess ventured to peek around the corner. It was clear at the moment and they moved out, trying to move at a casual pace and not run. He was limping more heavily now, the cut stinging and burning. 

The princess paused. “That shop over there,” she indicated across the street. “They look like the sort of place that might have what we need.” 

They darted across. It was naturally locked, but they were in an older part of town and the lock was a physical one, not one that required a code card.

The princess revealed more hidden depths as she snagged a hairpin and began to fiddle with it.

“Hurry,” Piett urged, watching down the street. He could hear voices and footsteps. 

The door clicked and she grinned up at him. 

_ What she and Skywalker must have been like as children. More disturbingly, what Lord Vader would have been like as a child.  _

Casting those disquieting thoughts aside, Piett followed the princess in and they shut the door behind them. 

“Do you see any security systems?” she asked him and he felt slow and stupid. It was the first thing he should have checked. He scanned the room

“From what I can tell, there don’t appear to be any,” he replied. It was not likely a place that could afford high security anyway. 

The princess, that tireless force of nature, was already rummaging on the shelves, making triumphant little noises as she found what she was looking for.

She rejoined him momentarily and he didn’t remember when he had started leaning on the counter. 

“Admiral. You don’t look well,” she said peering into his face. 

“Just tired, your Highness,” he replied, shaking himself. 

“Come sit here where the light is hitting,” she directed and he obeyed, shrugging off his stolen jacket and easing himself into a sitting position against the wall. She knelt beside him with her bandages and antiseptic. 

“They only had a few bacta bandages so that’s something. We’ll have to clean it the old fashioned way first, I’m afraid. All right, you hold your shirt out of the way….”

She hissed when she saw the cut again. “That looks infected, Admiral.” But she got to work swiftly.

“Not a surprise really,” he replied trying to hold as still as possible at the bite of the antiseptic, “given where we’ve been hiding and climbing.”

She placed the bacta bandages first and reached for the regular bandage to wind around his middle and keep them in place.

“All right, it’s not professional, but it will do.”

She looked at him again and placed her grimy hand on his forehead. 

“Definitely infected. You have a fever.”

He retrieved his jacket and awkwardly eased it on again. 

“It’s not bad and there’s nothing for it really. We need to get to a ship.”

They both froze as another search party passed by the shop. When they were sure the group were out of earshot, the princess stood.

“I saw some snacks and water. Stay there Admiral, I’ll be right back.” She trotted off into the darkness toward the back and Piett leaned back against the wall.

He had lied.

Something was very wrong, far more than a straightforward infection. There was only one thing he could think of that could have caused him to feel like this and it made his heart sink in dread. The blade must have been poisoned. He couldn’t add to their problems right now. They needed to get a ship and communicate, or flat out get off this damn planet. 

He had to hope his body would let him go for that long. He had made a promise to her father. He intended to fulfill that promise or die trying. It looked like fate was testing him on that. 

She came back with water bottles and some basic ready meals--the kind that heated when you opened them. He didn’t really feel like food, but knew he should eat in order to keep his strength. 

“Here’s the plan,” she said, settling herself next to him against the wall. “We are going to eat, we’re going to take an hour to rest, and then we can go find those landing pads…” She stopped suddenly and got that far off look in her eye. She also looked remarkably furious. 

“What…?” Piett began and she looked at him and mouthed ‘father’. 

_ Oh. Well that explained the fury. But he suddenly felt more hopeful. Lord Vader was on the planet. He would be looking for his daughter. _

“What direction are the landing pads again in terms of the city layout?” she asked him.

“East,” he replied, still marvelling at this form of Skywalker communication. He drank deeply from the water bottle and forced himself to eat a little of the instant meal. 

She turned to him suddenly. “So he and Luke are meeting up to look for us. We can’t be all that far.”

“We should keep going then,” he told her. But the princess shook her head at him.

“You can’t see yourself right now, Admiral. We’re going to rest for an hour, and by we, I mean you.”

“Your Highness…” but she was already shrugging out of her jacket and placing it on the floor next to her, giving it a little pat. “Lie down.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Are you disobeying a direct order from a head of state, Admiral?” She looked at him with challenge, but also worry in those big eyes. 

“I’m going to talk to Luke and see if I can get them here before we find a ship. So I need to be awake. I promise only an hour.”

They stared at each other and Piett knew he would lose the battle of wills. She was a Skywalker for kriff’s sake--he hadn’t had much luck defying any of the others.

“One hour,” he told her seriously, easing down onto his side. Her jacket smelled like cinnamon and dust and something floral that was very much  _ her _ . 

The princess settled herself into a more comfortable position next to him. He was already drifting off and likely imagined a small hand resting on his shoulder.

  
  


****

  
  


Luke could feel his Father’s expectant presence as he approached the landing pads. The young Jedi was waiting in the shadows below as Anakin approached. 

“Are you all right, son?” his Father asked, resting his hands on the shorter Skywalker’s shoulders. 

“Yes,” Luke answered. “But I sense that something is happening again.”

He had been feeling it building for a while now. The palace had fallen and now search parties were sweeping the city to find any of the officials that may have escaped the terrorist explosion. His own presence had been noted, of course it had been, and he had been very careful to stay hidden and cautious as he worked his way back to the landing pads. Strong Imperial sentiment was here, but that would not serve the particular Imperials he worked with very well. They would be seen as traitors. Luke hoped they’d had the good sense to ditch the uniforms if they were out in this. 

“They want to make this world Imperial again,” his Father remarked, thinking on similar lines. 

“Yes, and something is bothering me. The Force….”

“I feel it too.” Anakin replied. “We need to get off this planet. I…..spoke to your sister.”

_ That must have been interesting.  _

“She is with the Admiral and seemed to imply they were near our location.”

Luke reached out. People were heading toward this part of the city and his apprehension in the Force was growing. Why? He knew something bigger was happening. He reached for his sister again and met her answering call in the Force.

_ I’m with Father. Where are you?  _

_ She sent him her surroundings. A shop, small and old. A hazier view of the street outside, dimly lit by old fashioned street lamps. Not many individuals in their area. She felt more secure and safe.  _

_ We need to find Han.  _

_ I know, Luke told her, but you first. Can you come to us? _

_ I think you need to come to us. He felt her worry in the Force.  _

_ What is it? _

_ Our Admiral has an infected wound. Not deep, but he’s sick. I could use help. _

_ All right. We’ll come to you.  _

His Father was looking at him knowingly when Luke turned back to him. 

“We need to go to them. Admiral Piett will need our assistance. Leia’s worried.”

Anakin nodded. 

“What of her smuggler?”

Luke rolled his eyes. “ _ Han _ is the type to survive. We have to hope that….”

The Force surged and both Skywalkers staggered slightly. 

“What was it?” Luke asked, dread pooling in his stomach. 

Anakin was looking skyward. “I am not certain, son, but if I had to guess, it is possible that some remnants of the Imperial fleet have arrived.”

“Son of a Hutt.”

“ _ Luke _ .”

“Really not the time Father. We have to find Leia and Piett  _ now _ .”

He and Anakin began to move in the direction that Luke sensed his sister’s presence, projecting strongly.

_ Luke… I felt something…. _

_ Yes. We did too. Father thinks the Imperial fleet might be coming. _

_ Get. HERE.  _

_ Working on it!  _

He and Anakin were running now but Luke sensed a swell of people approaching their location.

“We’re going to have company,” he told Anakin.

“Yes,” his Father paused and they pressed into an entryway. “Luke, we need your shuttle to get us all out of here. If they are coming to secure these landing pads….Son, we have to split up. I need you to defend the shuttle. I will assist your sister and the Admiral.”

“Father….”

“Son you know I am right. If he is injured I will be more able to help and fight at the same time.”

Sometimes Luke really hated being short. 

“All right. Father, be safe.” And he gave Anakin a brief hug, before turning to sprint back they way he had come. 

He had to hope his sister would accept the help of the Father she hated. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last, Anakin finds his daughter, but the cost may be rather high. Luke does his best to protect the shuttle so all their people can get aboard. And Veers makes contact with the fleet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, deep breaths folks, the next two chapters are fairly action intense and I don't plan on letting you breathe for awhile. :) 
> 
> As always, I love hearing from you! :)

Leia bit her lip after communicating with her brother. If this terrible feeling she had was the Force warning her….Well, it explained many other moments in her life. 

They needed to move---to try and meet her family half way. She didn’t know how she knew this, but she did and she was learning to obey the proddings of the Force.

The Admiral lay still beneath her hand and she didn’t like how warm he was. She hated to wake him but accepted the necessity. She shook his shoulder carefully. 

“Admiral!” She said softly. He groaned but didn’t open his eyes. “Admiral!” She tried to quell the fear at the fact that she couldn’t rouse him. 

“ _ Firmus _ ,” and suddenly hazel eyes, bright with fever, were looking at her.

“You’ve never called me that before,” he murmured. 

“Desperate times,” Leia answered with a tight smile. “We have to go.” 

He sat up slowly and leaned his head against the wall. 

“What’s happened?” 

“I’m not certain, but my Father believes that the Imperial fleet has arrived. We need to get to a ship.”

He may be sick, but he was still alert to their situation. 

“All right, would you be able to give me a hand up, Your Highness? And don’t forget your blasters.”

She helped him stand and orient himself before retrieving their weapons and her jacket. 

“Which way out of this shop, Admiral?” she asked, as he checked his blasters and placed them in his belt. She didn’t like how slowly he was moving, nor the sheen of sweat evident on his face. 

He considered this. “To the left, princess.” They both peered cautiously out of the shop window. More people seemed to be on the streets. 

“Is there a back entrance?” he asked her. They moved swiftly into the dark shop until they reached the storage area. There was indeed a back door. Leia opened it to a small alleyway and beckoned him to join her. 

They crept out, quietly, and then moved toward where the alley met the sidewalk. 

“We have to chance it,” Leia said softly to Piett and he nodded shortly. They exited the alleyway and began to move toward the landing pads. They were joined by a disturbing amount of people doing the same thing.

“What is happening?” she murmured to the Admiral at her side. 

“If what Lord Vader says is true, they may be securing the landing pads for the use of ships.”

“ _ Damn _ it.”

“Exactly.” 

And then things went quite properly to hell. 

A tall man shoved by Leia, and she gave a bit of a huff. He glared back at her as though she had been at fault…..then his eyes widened in recognition. 

“The….the…  _ princess _ !! It’s her, look!” And people were stopping to look, some with weapons in their hands. 

“Run,” Piett said urgently, grabbing her hand and pulling her toward one of the side streets. 

It was breathless confusion after that as blaster fire started to spatter after them. They dodged and weaved, knocking over people, droids and anything else that happened to be in their way.

“We’re getting further away from the pads!” Leia called to Piett, her lungs on fire. 

“Necessary,” he clipped back, and if she was short of breath, she could only imagine what this was doing to him. 

And then white hot fire pierced her leg and she screamed, falling and nearly taking Piett with her.

“I’ve got you,” came his voice in her ear, and then his arms were around her, and he was dragging her into someone’s back garden. She could smell compost and herbs and then he was kicking open the door to a shed, dropping her to the floor and slamming it behind them. 

He was on his knees next to her in a moment, examining the wound, both of them panting heavily. 

“Kriff, kriff, kriff,” he swore and she forced herself to look. She’d been hit in the upper leg and suddenly realized that she should be very concerned about the amount of her blood that was spilling forth. 

Piett had ripped off his belt and was looping it two inches above the wound. His eyes met hers, all traces of weariness gone, and an intensity there that she matched.    
  


“I’m sorry,” he told her briefly, and then pulled tight. She clenched her mouth around the scream that wanted to escape, but knew everything would be over in a moment if she did. The pain came back down to manageable levels and her head swam. 

“I think I…” she whispered, reeling and feeling incredibly sick. Piett seemed to understand what was happening and helped her to turn as she vomited into a rose bush of some kind. 

Then he had her once more and they slumped together, breathing and listening for pursuers. She rested against his chest, listening to the rapid pace of his heart and trying to bring her scattered wits back together. 

_ Leia!! _

_ Had Luke been trying to reach her? _

_ Leia, are you all right? _

_ Not all right, she sent him. I just got shot pretty badly. Please tell me you can track me. _

_ I’m protecting a shuttle, Father is coming. Hold on!! _

“Admiral, we have to get to a ship. If you go to find my Father…”

His grip around her tightened slightly. 

“I’m not leaving you, Your Highness.”

“But….”

“Not a discussion. Your Father and brother can sense you, yes?”

“Yes. But time is pressing, Admiral. Luke thinks they will have to defend the shuttle to get us out.”

“Mmm. All right, let me see where we are.” He eased her to rest against a wooden raised bed--they were in a greenhouse she realized--- and carefully made his way outside. She waited tensely for an alarm and shouts, but he came back a few minutes later.

“I can see one of the pads from here. Maybe two miles from our location. I can hear crowds and noise, but it’s definitely closer to the center. Something seems to be happening again. If we can get to the furthest landing pad--the one bordering this field-- they should be able to easily fly over and get us,” he told her, tucking one of his blasters securely into a trouser pocket and handing her the other. 

“What are you doing?” she asked, confused, as he knelt before her again.

“Pardon the liberty your Highness, but you’re right, we have to get there,” he replied and then he was lifting her into his arms, and she flung her own  around his neck in surprise. 

“What? No, Admiral, your shoulder…”

“Don’t remind me,” he told her and actually smiled, despite the horrendous nature of their circumstances.

He made his way back out and she realized they were in a very suburban area toward the edge of the city, where it was more open, with some large fields to the right and a faint hint in the sky that spoke of dawn in an hour.

“This isn’t safe,” she murmured. 

“Then stay awake, princess,” he replied urgently, “I need you to shoot for us.” 

She subsided and gripped the blaster firmly. She realized that he was exceedingly warm and turned her attention to him in the Force. 

_ Not right, it whispered. Danger. _

Leia was feeling faint herself, but she had to know.

“Admiral,” she said softly, “what aren’t you telling me?”

She felt his surprise.

“What do you mean, your Highness?” he shifted his grip a bit to hold her more firmly as he kept moving slowly toward the pad. 

“I may not have the abilities of my Father or brother, but I can tell something’s not right and you’re not telling me. What is it?”

He sighed. “ _ Skywalkers… _ ”

There was a moment and she felt him gathering himself. 

“That knife wound….I think the blade might have been poisoned,” he told her.

And Leia’s stomach dropped into ice water. 

“Why didn’t you tell me? I would have looked for antidotes…”

“We would have to go to a medical center for that, your Highness and we didn’t have time.”

She was silent, digesting this. She was afraid to ask the next question. She watched his face instead, noting that he needed a shave, seeing the deep lines around his mouth as he tried to control his own pain and illness while carrying her. 

“How….” she cursed herself for a coward and tried again. “How long do you think you have?”

His jaw tightened above her and the lines around his eyes creased slightly before he looked down at her. She read the resignation in his gaze before he told her.

“Not long.”

And between the blood loss and the weariness, she couldn’t stop the tears that sprang to her own eyes.

“No. I will not accept that,” she told him firmly, and his grip on her tightened. 

“You wouldn’t be who you are if you did, your Highness,” he murmured. “But this is perhaps the time to tell you that it has been one of the greatest pleasures of my career to work with you. I hope you know how very proud your Father is of you. Try to believe that at least.”

She leaned her head against him. “Don’t. Please don’t. Do  _ not _ tell me goodbye. You are my dearest friend. And what about the General? Your ship? Please…” she pleaded.

“I’ll need to ask you the favor of telling them for me,” he said, panting now, but she could feel the steel determination in this slight Admiral, and wondered if her Father knew just how well he had chosen his officer. 

They were both silent for awhile—- they could hear the distant sounds of the angry crowd, but Leia was focused on the swish of the weeds they were brushing, the sound of her own frantic heart, and Piett’s labored breathing. He stumbled and she gripped him in reflex, as pain lanced through her leg, but she felt him recover, straightening with a soft “sorry princess” before continuing. 

She wondered what he was thinking and asked him. 

“Did you see yourself in a situation like this when you joined the Imperial navy, Admiral? Having to cart around a Rebel princess during an insurrection?”

He didn't have the breath to laugh, but he smiled at her. 

“It wasn’t…. on the… recruitment poster,” he panted. 

Leia gave him a small grin. “I intended to hate everything in an Imperial uniform after…. after Alderaan,” she said, and his grip tightened slightly around her once more. She felt his sadness for her. “And then I met you and I was so very prepared to despise you…”

“Understandable.”

“Luke says that it means something about…. our father, that he picked a man like you to be second in command. He thinks it shows the  _ good _ in him. ” 

“I——am not sure what to…. say, your highness.” 

He was fading. She could feel a slight desperation in his hold now—willing his body to keep going. 

“Admiral,” she wiped her tears angrily, “I am  _ not _ saying goodbye.” He gave a little smile. “But you should know just how much I….”

“I do know, your Highness,” he told her, “of course I do, my dear girl.”

She tightened her arms around his neck slightly. 

“Please try,” she whispered. 

  
  


***

“What does it look like they’re doing?” Veers asked as Solo kept watch out the window.

“They’re all heading in a similar direction. If I had to guess, I’d say the landing pads to the east.”

“Well, that will make life a lot more interesting when we try to get a ship,” Veers responded, trying another code to reverse the jamming process.

_ What had Firmus told him once? If there was a jammer present….enter other rubbish codes that would overload it and allow the communication!!! _

The General’s fingers flew over the keyboard entering code after code. Suddenly a red light blinked at him. _Yes_. He went back to the main screen and punched in the code to the Executor. 

“Solo!” he called, “I may have this!” 

He waited. Surely it was long enough for the line to be established. 

“Executor, this is General Veers, respond.”

A pause.

“SSD Executor….”

“Oh Nine Hells sir it’s good to hear your voice!” Young Captain Kelly was very excited. “Patching you to Rear Admiral Venka now sir!”

“General,” he could hear the relief in Venka’s voice.

“Venka. We need to get off planet. Can you contact Skywalker?”

“Aren’t your coms working?”

“So far this is what I’ve been able to get, Venka. I’m not a coms man, I don’t know how to get our individual links working.”

“All right, I’ll contact his shuttle.”

“Where is it?” 

“He landed on the east pads. You’re about a mile away. What of the others, General?”

“Solo is with me, we’re hoping the Admiral and the princess got out. Not sure about Mon Mothma and Ackbar.”

“Lord Vader should be joining you as well.”

Well. All right then. Veers was perfectly fine with more Force back up.

“Veers….oh  _ kriffing hells _ …..”

“Venka! What is it?”

“The rest of the Imperial navy just showed up. Good luck General!!”

And the connection ended. 

Solo met his eyes. 

“Where’s that landing pad, General? Sounds like we have a battle to get to.”

  
  


***

Anakin felt her quite suddenly. Her pain and panic flared into his senses. 

_ Leia. He reached for her. _

_ Father. _

_ He stopped breathing. She never called him that if she could help it. _

_ Father, please find us. _

_ He felt her anguish and tried not to give in to black fear.  _

_ He could feel her pain. _

_ Leia! Where are you injured? _

_ Blaster wound. I’ll be all right. Father please….he’s dying.  _

_ Nine Hells. _

_ I can sense you, Leia, I’m close. Sweetheart I’m coming.  _

_ Grief.  _

Anakin ran, not caring if he was seen or not. He could sense her presence on the edge of the city. That meant they must be able to see the last landing pad. He used the pads for reference as well, staying in their giant, dark shadows as he ran, grateful for the improvement in his prosthetics that allowed him to do this without pain. 

A few people shouted after him. Without stopping he flung them back in the Force. He came upon a drop and leapt the 20 feet effortlessly, landing on dirt this time and reaching for Leia again. 

And then, in the faint light of the pink dawn just peering over the horizon, he saw them.

Piett was holding his daughter, and clearly at the end of his own limits as he stumbled to one knee, then, with a supreme effort, rose again and moved forward, holding her tightly. Anakin could see the blood on her trousers, as well as on Piett’s clothing. 

_ No. He would not be too late. He. Would. Not. _

And he was with them, reaching for his daughter as Piett stumbled again.

“My Lord,” he gasped, going to his knees as Anakin lifted Leia, scanning her in the Force. She was unconscious and had clearly lost much blood, but she was  _ here _ , in his arms. His daughter. Alive. 

He turned his attention to the exhausted Admiral. The Force screamed at him. Piett did not have much time.

“Admiral.” Anakin was astonished at himself, that he could be so calm as Piett lifted his sweat drenched face to his commander. “Luke has the shuttle. You must make it a mile, do you understand?”

“I will slow you down, my Lord,” Piett panted, “you must know…”

“What I  _ know _ , Admiral, is that I have never seen you give up. Do not do so now. That is an order.”

Piett gave him a look. 

“I can easily carry both of you,” Anakin told him and felt Piett’s indignation, even in his dire circumstances. The Admiral pushed trembling arms beneath his body and brought himself to his feet. 

“I don’t think so, my Lord.” he took a step and stumbled again, but Anakin was ready. He shifted Leia to one arm and gave Piett the other. 

The Admiral grasped it without comment and they began to make their way back from where Anakin had come.

_ Luke, he sent. Is the shuttle secure? _

_ Yes. You found them. _

_ I am coming to you.  _

_ Father, we are going to have to make it through the Imperial fleet. _

_ Then clearly, Anakin sent with grim amusement, I shall have to pilot.  _

_ **** _

Luke got off of the com with Venka, his heart swelling with relief. Han and Veers were heading this way. His Father had the Admiral and his sister. Now if they could all get here before the landing pads were taken.

And as if in answer to this dark thought, a blaster fired at the lambda. 

_Kriff_. 

A swirling crowd of angry people were starting to surround the pads and they had realized his lambda was powered up. He could just stay there but….he had two groups of people who needed to make it here. Well, he was reasonably good at distractions. He pointed over the heads of the crowd and fired his forward canons. 

Screams and panic as the crowd scattered for cover. He fired again, knowing that the Imperial fleet overhead would be picking this up on sensors. They didn’t have much time. Then, as he looked through the cockpit viewport, he saw two familiar figures running for him. 

Swiftly, Luke opened the back ramp of the shuttle. He took a deep breath and his lightsaber ignited with a snaphiss as he vaulted out. 

As he had intended, the crowd’s attention became fixated upon him and in moments he was deflecting blaster bolts, his lightsaber humming like a live thing as he dodged and leapt. But he had achieved what he wanted. 

Han and Veers were able to blast their own way up to the landing platform. 

“Han!” Luke called, “Get ready to take her up! I need to wait for my Father!” 

“Leia?” Han asked intently. 

“He has her.”

The smuggler darted into the shuttle, but Veers remained at his side, blaster hot. 

“How far are they?” he yelled to Luke. 

  
“They…” but Luke sensed them right before he saw them, making their way as quickly as they could along the upper platform, about a quarter mile from them. 

“Veers!” but he knew he couldn’t stop the General, and thus continued to fight. Han joined in, this time firing the rear canons so close to Luke he was half deafened, but it had the desired effect of driving the crowd back and into cover, and it gave Luke a moment to see what was happening to their remaining group.

He saw Piett fall, just as Veers reached them, and the tall man had his friend in his arms a half second later as he and Anakin raced for the shuttle. They thundered past Luke and he lowered his blade and followed. 

“Go Han!” he yelled and the shuttle lifted into the air. 

Anakin had Leia on the floor and a medkit open next to her. Luke went to the other side of his sister. Across from them, Piett was likewise stretched out, with Veers cursing at the ugly wound on his side. 

“Give him every bit of the broadbase antidote that we have,” Anakin ordered Veers, and the General leapt to obey. 

“Luke…” but he was already ahead of his Father, and had found the pressure bandages as well as bacta, which he handed to his Father. While Anakin treated his sister’s leg, Luke was punching home antibiotics and painkillers. 

“Do we have plasma?” he asked the passenger bay at large. 

“Here,” and Veers was stuffing it into his hands. Luke began looking for a vein....there. He swiftly inserted the line and pressed the levitator for the bag, to keep it dripping. 

“Damn it, nothing’s changing!” the General exclaimed and Luke turned his attention to Piett. He was chalk white and the angry wound on his side was branching out in black sickly lines from the red cut. Veers was cleaning it, but clearly there was poison at work here. 

Luke reached for the Admiral with the Force. 

_ No. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia accepts her heritage. Anakin has a profound change and the Lady needs someone (Anakin *cough) to have a chat about why considering genocide is bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, here we go. And buckle up folks----Anakin's piloting again! :)

Anakin’s focus was singled on his daughter’s face as he finished with the pressure bandage and began to set up the plasma drip for her. She was going to be alright. He knew it, thank the  _ Force _ ….

...and his Admiral.

He felt Luke’s sadness and turned abruptly to see Veers looking stricken in a way he never had before. Luke was lifting grief filled eyes to his and Anakin refused. 

Absolutely not. He moved to kneel by Piett and place a hand on his neck. No. He looked to his son.

“Luke, you must try.”

“Father….”

“You. Must.”

Behind them, Anakin felt his daughter return to consciousness, as Luke placed his hands over the wound on Piett’s side. Veers was fitting his friend with an emergency respirator. 

“Father…”

And he would walk through the fires of Mustafar again to hear her say that.

“I’m here.”

“You found us.” And she smiled at him. He took her hand and kissed her fingers. “Always.”

“Did you find Han…?”

“He’s flying the shuttle.” She closed her eyes in profound relief. 

“Thank you.” He gripped her hand again. “Where’s the Admiral?” she asked, slowly sitting to lean against the wall. He knew his face betrayed him. Her eyes became huge and she looked to where Luke and Veers were working. He could sense his son’s strain in the Force as he battled for Piett’s life. 

“No,” she whispered. Her eyes (so like her mother’s!) bore into his. “Save him,” she demanded. 

“Leia…”

“You’re a Jedi, so’s Luke, apparently so am I, so  _ kriffing _ save him!” 

_ I would. I want to. But I am not that man anymore—-I destroy, not heal.  _

“Luke’s trying, my daughter.” 

“Then help. Let  _ me _ help. Bring him here,” she ordered, opening her arms and everyone in the shuttle gaped at her. 

“Now!” she snapped. “He saved my life, how many times I wonder, Father, has he saved yours? Give him to me and you two tell me how to help this Jedi healing….whatever!!”

Veers was the one to obey, lifting Piett’s limp frame and bringing him to the princess like a tribute, resting him against her. She brought her arms around him and speared the men in her family with her gaze. 

“ _ Now _ .”

Anakin wasn’t sure how to explain, to tell her he had not reached that part of himself since….

_ Obi-Wan. To heal, find the light Anakin, everything that brings life in the Force, the pure form…. _

Next to him, he could feel Luke, drawing upon the Force and letting it flow into the Admiral.

“Leia,” he began brokenly. “I have not...done this in many years….I…”

“I don’t care. Try.”

_ She was determined to repay a life debt. Her Force presence burned, the zeal to save someone she cared about so like……. her mother.  _

“I could kill him if…”

“I don’t believe you would.” She was crying again, tears rolling silently down her cheeks. “He’s dying anyway, Father  _ please… _ .”

_ Father please. His son, screaming on the floor…. _

“I will try.”

He placed his hand over Piett’s heart. The beat was barely there, struggling and faltering. Anakin looked around the shuttle bay and drew upon the power of emotions from all present. 

Veers, doing his best to be the Iron General, watching them from the other side of the shuttle, his face set into stone. But beneath-- the tide of anguish and desperate hope was strong and stormy. So very loyal, this General, to Anakin, but also to his friend. 

Luke, a shining supernova in the Force. His son, who had done this before to his Admiral, but not like this, battling the poison that had already claimed a winning foothold in Piett’s slight form. But his son was not giving up, because he knew the value that Piett held, not only, apparently, for Anakin, but for Leia….

Leia, whose possessiveness over the Admiral, her fierce protective feelings which were reminding him strongly of…..the Lady. And wasn’t that something. She would fight hard to the end. He could, even now feel his daughter’s untrained power, willing Piett to live.

Anakin reached deep inside for the long buried light. He uncovered the most painful parts of his soul because they held the most light---Padme smiling into his eyes, beautiful on their wedding day. Obi-Wan grinning next to him, the joy of piloting his fighter.  _ Ani, I’m pregnant.  _ And he thought of his faithful Admiral, holding his daughter and fighting for each step toward safety, determined to fulfill Anakin’s demand to protect her….

And he pushed all of that at the man beneath his hand. He felt Luke’s jolt beside him as their power merged, Leia a fainter presence but still there, offering everything she knew how. He could  _ see _ the glowing brightness overwhelming the dark death….

He knew the moment they had won. He felt himself crack--raw and painful with all that he had drawn upon, but beneath his hand, he also felt Piett’s heartbeat, strengthening into a stronger rhythm against his prosthetic fingers.

Anakin opened his eyes. Luke was looking at him with such joy, it was almost blinding. 

“I knew it was there,” he said to his Father, reaching to grip his hand. “I  _ knew _ it was in you. I felt it.”

“Yes you did my son.”

He dared to meet his daughter’s eyes, shining at him in a way he had never hoped to see. 

“You...” she moved one of her hands from Piett’s chest to rest it against his cheek. “Thank you.” 

He would weep, but he was reminded now that they still had much to do. 

Especially as a laser blast hit their shields.

****

This family. Veers had too many emotions overwhelming him and so he did what he was exceedingly good at. He stuffed it down and watched impassively as all three of them used their strange powers to save his friend. 

He felt oddly light headed as his commander sat back and realized that he wasn’t breathing. Veers drew in the much needed air as Skywalker grabbed his Father’s hand smiling like a crazy fool and the General knew that they’d done it. 

The princess.  _ What _ a force of nature she was! She willed it, and it was  _ so _ .  _ Force _ , he was glad she fought for the side of the light. She was like a terrible weapon---one which at the moment was not behaving at all like a weapon, as she brushed a hand through Piett’s short hair and rested her cheek on the top of his head. 

And then the shuttle rocked, and Veers, along with the rest of them was reminded just what they were flying into.

“Secure them,” his Lordship ordered and he was moving to the cockpit, where Veers could hear him ordering Solo to move. Surprisingly the smuggler complied, flinging himself into the co-pilot's seat and working on rear weapons. 

He met Skywalker’s eyes. 

“That---that was... Thank you,” the General settled on. Then he switched to battle mode. 

“There are medical bunks on either side, Skywalker.” The shuttle rocked again. “We need to get them safe. This ride is going to be interesting.”

Veers moved to kneel in front of the princess. “I need to take the Admiral,” he told her. For a moment he thought she might argue, and then the awareness of their circumstances clearly returned and she nodded, loosening her hold reluctantly as Veers lifted Piett once more, moving to lay him on the bunk across the way. Skywalker helped his sister do the same as her adrenaline was clearly crashing. 

“You two are going to want to find a seat and strap in too!” Solo called from the front as they moved sideways quite suddenly and Veers clutched the edge of the bunk for dear life. Swiftly, he tucked his friend in securely with a thermal blanket and then rapidly began fastening the straps over his body as they plunged again. He made sure that the respirator was doing its job, checked Piett’s pulse once more (because he needed to) and found it strong. 

Then he sat back and strapped himself into the crash webbing. Skywalker made his way to the cockpit. 

“I need to be with my Father. Will you all be all right back here, General?” 

“I’m where I need to be as well,” Veers returned calmly.

  
  


***

Anakin sent the shuttle into a dive so steep, he thought that they might actually flip over, but then he pulled out of it to scream around another set of TIE fighters. 

Solo was doing a fairly passable job of firing the rear canon so that Anakin could focus on the front. 

“Leia!” he shouted at Anakin after his last burst. “Is she….?”

“She will be fine, Solo. Focus!” Anakin dived again. 

“Devastator, this is Vader, report.”

“My Lord,” Venka’s voice imparted the feeling of a man who has been wrung out several times. “We have launched our fighters--X-Wing and TIE squadrons. The Alliance is taking the left flank and we are….”

“Yes, I can see,” Anakin snapped impatiently as he righted them once again, and the Lady came into their central view--her lights blood red. 

“Sir, are you in the lambda?”

“Yes. Patch me to Captain Kelly.”

“Yes my Lord.” Venka clearly had no idea what to make of that but obeyed immediately.

“Captain.”

“My Lord,” the younger Captain was clearly relieved. “Sir, the Lady is not responding to commands. We can operate and defend ourselves, but my Lord, she has locked a firing solution on the city and….”

_ Yes, he had sensed her rage. _

“I will take care of it, Captain. Continue to obey orders from the Rear Admiral for the rest of the conflict. I will take care of the Lady.”

<Lady. You must help your fleet.> He sent the lambda skimming beneath an enemy Star Destroyer, so close that even Solo ducked reflexively and cursed under his breath. 

<I am! But this city will die.  _ Grief--anguish--anger> _

<Lady…. _ he understood her. He strove to be gentle with a ship that was literally on a hair trigger _ .>

<I have your Admiral. Stand down.>

Her firing solution did not change. <I cannot find him.  _ They took him from me.> _

<He is on board my ship!>

Then he realized that she would have trouble scanning with all the shielded ships around them.

<Lady, I promise you that he is here and I am bringing him to you.>

<Doubt. Uncertainty. Code--fear. Why is he not speaking to me?>

Anakin flung the shuttle between the Devastator and the Avenger. 

<Lady….he was injured. He can’t…>

<Then this city will die.>

“What’s happening?” Luke asked, sensing Anakin’s rising tension. 

“The Lady does not believe me when I tell her we’ve got the Admiral. She’s preparing to reduce this planet to slag, and damn the consequences.”

He felt his son’s shock. 

“How can we convince her?”

“I don’t know, she’s doubting me…. She’s never done that before.”

He dove under the Lady herself, skimming within inches of her shields.

“Son of a Hutt,” Solo said between his teeth. 

“Skywalker!” Veers called. And Anakin sensed the salvation of millions as he felt Piett’s tentative hold on consciousness return. 

“Get them a comlink,” Anakin ordered his son and Luke didn’t question it, snagging one and stumbling to the passenger hold and over to Veers. The General was helping Piett move the respirator mask. Luke had never seen the Admiral so utterly depleted as he was, but he was trying to reach for the comm and Luke placed it carefully in his hand, flicking it on for him. He could quite literally feel Veers’ wall of support in the Force as Piett spoke.

“Executor.” It was barely a murmur, but Luke sensed his Father’s shift and knew that the Lady was listening. “This is Admiral Piett. We’re coming to you.” 

Luke slipped the comlink from him, rested a hand briefly on Piett’s shoulder and slid and staggered his way back to the cockpit, strapping in.

“Well?” he asked.

<Lady, do you believe me  _ now _ ?>

< _ Relief _ .  _ Joy. She was blinding in her happiness.  _ Yes. Standing down. Come to me Dark one. But...I do not understand. You are not Dark.>

So she could sense the change in him. 

<I...I am not completely. Can we discuss this later, Lady? I need to get to you.>

<YES. What do you need from me, Dark one?>

<We need to enter bay 14. You are in combat. You and I must time the drop of your shields. You must do it yourself, Lady. You are the only one fast enough.>

<I will do this. You must tell the humans. I am ready, bring me my Admiral.>

Anakin chuckled. A great deal of similarity indeed between his daughter and his ship. 

“Executor, this is Vader. We will be landing in Hangar 14.” He pushed the lambda to its speed limits, shaking off the pursuing TIEs. “Stay your course and allow the ship to do the work.”

“The….ship, my Lord?” Captain Kelly was understandably bewildered.

“The ship will drop and raise the shields faster than a human. Allow her to do so. And have Dr. Henley present, he has two patients, both critical.”

“Yes, my Lord.” The Captain didn’t understand, but he would obey. 

Anakin came around and then angled sharply between two enemy Star Destroyers. He could feel Solo’s admiration and terror, and his son’s reckless joy that matched his as they sped toward the Executor. 

Her running lights were brilliant white once more.

_ Yes, Lady you will be complete again.  _

<Can you sense me, Lady? He sent to her.>

<Yes, I am ready.>

“Um,” began Solo, “but are you sure this speed…?”

“Yes,” said Anakin with certainty. “I need to be this fast, because the ship will be this fast. Trust me.”

Even so, both his son and the smuggler were projecting their apprehension as he approached, the Executor getting bigger and bigger in their viewport. 

<Lady, he called. NOW!>

<He sensed the shields flicker and he wove between the energy barrier like a thread through a needle. Well done, Lady.>

He felt her smug satisfaction. And felt an evil surge of his own at the just contained terror coming from Solo and Luke at his piloting. 

<Yes. Welcome back Dark one.>

He pulled back hard to slow the lambda, its engines screaming at him, and the crew in the bay ducked as he came in hot, but he knew he had control and the shuttle set down firmly but without damage. 

He could see Henley and his team waiting. 

“I’m getting to my X-Wing,” Luke declared, hastening toward the back as the ramp descended. “Right behind ya kid,” said Solo and Anakin heard the Wookie roaring out in the bay. He rose as well and made his way back to the passenger hold, where Veers was already unstrapped and speaking to Piett. 

Solo straightened from a kiss with his daughter (damn you Solo), and had the cheek to grin at him before leaving the shuttle. Anakin moved to his daughter as the first medics began to board.

She looked up at him with tired brown eyes. “I know. You and Luke and Han all need to save the day,” she said. “Go. We’ll be here.” He squeezed her hand and allowed the medics to work at transporting her. 

He moved over to the Admiral, who had already been shifted to a grav sled. Veers stood to the side as Anakin approached and even Henley, who had been moving in, paused as Anakin held up a hand. 

The former Sith knelt next to him so that they could be on eye level and Piett was just conscious enough to meet his gaze. “What you have done, I cannot possibly repay,” Anakin told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I can only thank you for it. I am profoundly grateful she had you.”

Piett was too tired to speak, but he shakily brought his other hand over to place on Anakin’s arm for a moment and his eyes were understanding.

“All right my Lord,” Henley interrupted. “I must insist…” 

Anakin rose and turned to him. “My daughter and my Admiral,” he said towering over Henley. “You will do absolutely everything in your power….”

“Yes, yes, as I always do,” the Doctor cut in. “I assure you my Lord, only the very best care. Please go shoot some ships and get your battle adrenaline out of the way.”

Veers made a slight choking noise, but his face was completely still when Anakin looked sharply at him.

“I’ll be assisting Kelly on the bridge,” the General said, touching his friend’s arm carefully, and smiling at Piett before he turned to head that direction. 

Anakin went to find a TIE fighter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skywalkers who shoot ships together, stay together. And FINALLY everyone can recover. At least enough to be ready for the next adventure.... :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading along as I play happily in this AU sandbox. I'm having a grand time digging deeper into everyone's characters and relationships and shall continue to do so. With lots of action on the side of course. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Venka watched from the Devastator as the Executor’s running lights switched suddenly from the blood red hue he and Kelly had been terrified by, to the brilliant white she often wore. 

“Sir!” a young commander called. “Captain Kelly reports that Lord Vader is aboard sir!” 

And  _ how _ had he done that in battle? Had the shields dropped?

“Sir, he says you’re still in command. They have the Admiral sir, but he’s been critically injured.”

Venka was very tired of the roller coaster of emotions he had dealt with today. 

“Acknowledge. Ask Executor to target the lead Star Destroyer’s bridge.”

“Aye sir.”

“She’ll take point. Bring us to her starboard.” 

“Sir, Avenger reports that they’ve been in contact with Admiral Ackbar and Mon Mothma sir!”

_ How many different problems could be on his plate at the same time? _

“Are they secure?” 

“Sir, Avenger has sent down two craft of troopers to retrieve them, but seemed confident sir.”

“Very well.”   
  


A new voice came on comms.

“I have command of Black Squadron, acknowledge.”

“Executor acknowledges, Lord Vader.”

“Rogue Squadron, Commander Skywalker checking in. Wedge, where do you want me?”

And Venka and his crew were treated to the dramatic show that was the Skywalkers working in tandem with their groups to create paths of destruction through the enemy fighters. 

“Good lord did they just…” Venka trailed off realizing his crew could hear him as he watched the two most insane and gifted pilots he’d ever seen, cross by each other so closely that fine sparks spit off of their shields as they just barely touched. 

The result was, the large amount of enemy fighters following each of them, collided in a brilliant fire ball. 

A small cheer sounded on the bridge. “As you were!” Venka shouted. “We’re in combat, not at an air show!!” 

_ Try telling that to the Skywalkers however…..And was that the Millenium Falcon, buzzing the tower of that Star Destroyer? _

“Sir, they’re powering their hyperdrives!” 

“Give that port side Destroyer everything we’ve got!” Venka ordered. 

Executor was lancing out with brilliant death, firing so rapidly that Venka wondered whether that was the weapons crew or….he had some suspicions about this ship, especially after her recent ‘lockout’. 

The Executor blew up the Destroyer as the others retreated and then jumped away. 

Venka tried not to sag against the bulkhead. 

“Recall the fighters. Stand down weapons. Well done.”

_ Piett you owe me your good whiskey. _

  
  


**

He felt warm but in a good way. Not the warmth of fever or illness, but warm and comfortable. He could taste bacta and resigned himself to the idea that he’d likely missed some time. He took stock of himself before he opened his eyes. He’d grown so used to hurting it felt strange not to have any pain. His left arm was once again immobilized in a sling, but he had to admit, after everything, he was all right with that for the moment. 

Piett opened his eyes and was surprised not to see the familiar ceiling of Henley’s sickbay. He turned his head and looked around. It was a private room that had clearly been adjusted to make it into a hospital room. He could hear the equipment keeping track of his vital signs, but the room was equipped with a sofa and comfortable chairs as well as a small galley, where he glimpsed several glasses and a jumble of plates. 

People had been in here then, but he had no idea how recently. His right arm felt quite warm and he looked up. A very focused beam of golden light was shining on his arm, causing the slight warmth. He smiled broadly.

“Hello Lady” he murmured. She considerately flashed her bright brilliant yellow code for happiness from the datapad that someone had thoughtfully left by his free hand. Likely Veers.

“I’m glad to see you too.” She shifted the warm beam to his chest and briefly to his face. He squinted. “All right, thank you. I missed you too.” 

She toned it down, making a soft glow around his bed and keeping the rest of the room dim. 

“Is everyone else all right?”

She flickered the lights at him. 

He breathed out in relief. “Thank the  _ Force _ .”

“I’m sorry about that. You must have been frightened.”

The room was swept in a mix of icey blue, and red and indigo. 

“I’m so sorry, Lady,” he told her, understanding her mix of anger, fear and sadness. 

“How are you now?”

And she spoke to him. His Lady, who almost never used her mechanical voice.

“Admiral on board. The ship is functioning optimally.”

She just...always new depths with her. 

Tears were pricking at his eyes. 

“I’m...I’m glad to hear that Lady.”

Fierce yellow gleamed from his data pad again. Piett fell asleep in its glow.

  
  


***

  
  


When he woke again, he had to reorient himself once more to the different surroundings. Well that, and he realized that his right arm was pinned down and he looked over to see a glossy brunette head resting near his arm, and his hand was trapped in hers. 

He must have made a small sound, or she was a light sleeper, but she lifted her head suddenly and they were looking at each other. 

And Piett had to admit, the smile of Leia Organa Skywalker was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen. 

“Admiral,” she breathed and she gripped his hand tighter as though afraid it would disappear. 

“Your Highness. I trust you are healing well? Should you be up?”

She laughed gently. “I have been fully healed for two days, Admiral. Dr. Henley released me and everything.  _ You _ are the one we’ve been waiting for.”

“What have I missed?” he asked resignedly. She released his hand and stood, moving easily to the little galley and pouring a glass of water and coming back to hand it to him. He was grateful to see that the head of the bed had been inclined so that he was almost sitting up and he accepted the water, taking a few delicious sips before she took it back and set it on the side table. 

She then reseated herself comfortably and crossed her legs. “I’m not supposed to overwhelm you. I’m happy to tell you that I won a bet with Han, as he thought the General would see you first. He was spending a great deal of time sleeping on the sofa.”

_ Veers was the best of friends. _

Piett grinned at her. “Well congratulations then, your Highness. How long have I been here?

“Well, you were in bacta for four days almost as soon as you were on board. Once you were free of that, Dr. Henley kept you in sickbay proper for another 3. You’ve been here for about 47 hours now.”

Over a week. He hated losing that much time. She saw his grimace. 

“I know and I’m sorry. But aside from nearly dying, and your shoulder being beat to hell, you had what Dr. Henley called profound exhaustion.” She paused and mischief danced in her brown eyes.

“Which I thought was just a chronic condition for you, given that you work with all of us Skywalkers.”

_ All of us. Had steps been made then? _

He smiled slightly. “It has its challenges and rewards.”

“A very circumspect answer, Admiral.” She sat forward again to look him in the eye. “You should know that all of us are very grateful to have you. I’m afraid you won’t be able to get rid of us now.”

_ That had been established from the moment he agreed to help Darth Vader save his son from the Emperor.  _

“Your Highness,” he paused, not sure if he wanted the answer to his question. “I know I was dying. I’ll ask it only once and we don’t have to talk about it again, but….what happened?”

She looked at her hands and then gathered herself. “It’s a fair question Admiral and I owe you far more than an answer to it. I …..I would say that my Father should tell you, but I don’t know that he could bring himself to do that.”

Piett was stuck on her use of one word. “Your  _ Father _ , your Highness?”

She nodded. Given his knowledge of the situation he wanted more. “Have you made some progress in your… understanding then?” he asked. 

“It’s still such a mess,” she sighed, “but...after….everything, I find I can’t hate him anymore.”

_ If you really did, my dear girl.  _

“Can you tell me then, princess?” 

“Yes. I’m sorry, I am still processing it myself. You  _ were _ dying. And….and that was not a price we were willing to pay. Luke tried with the Force but….” She sniffed and cleared her throat and he felt guilty in some way for the remembered anguish on her face. 

“Your Highness….”

“No...I’m sorry I  _ want _ to tell you. Goodness, I thought I was stronger than this….”

“You’re processing something traumatic, I don’t see how that is weakness, my dear.” She looked at him gratefully and reached for his hand again, to grip it in both of hers. 

“I ordered my Father to try to heal you as well.”

He raised his eyebrows and stared. 

“You ordered….”

“And he told me---that he couldn’t, that he was afraid he’d kill you. But….but he tried.” 

_ Because you asked him.  _

“Admiral, I don’t know what he had to do to access those powers in the Force, but…..it  _ changed _ him. Luke can’t stop smiling about it and Father doesn’t want to discuss it, but if I had to guess--I’m still so new to this---I think that he’s broken some sort of hold the Dark Side had on him.” 

Well. That was. Well.

_ Not for the first time he wondered what the Galaxy could have looked like if Vader had known earlier that he had two children.  _

“I felt it too. That moment when I knew...when I felt you come back…” she trailed off. 

“All right,” he said slowly. “Well I must thank all of you then. You’re rather stuck with me too, I’m afraid.”

“My dear Admiral,” she smiled, rising and kissing the top of his head. “We wouldn't have it any other way. Rest. I’ll see you later.”

_ Well. He wondered if Lord Vader was able to say no to his daughter. Because for the life of him, he didn’t think he’d be able to.  _

***

  
  


Veers really could not have thought of a more unlikely group of people as he looked around the Admiral’s living quarters. If he stopped too often to think about the nature of his life at the moment, it just became too surreal and overwhelming. So he tried not to think about it. The trouble was, a gathering like this rather shoved it in his face.

Piett had been officially released from Henley’s care, though not given active duty yet, and he naturally kicked up a fuss. Henley was as imperturbable as ever about that. He was able to say no to Darth Vader, a mere admiral was not going to bother him in the least. Of course Henley had some intimidating backup now, in the form of a petite brunette with a deeply disapproving expression, and Piett was informed in no uncertain terms that he was not to be seen anywhere near the bridge, on pain of  _ severe _ displeasure. 

Veers was thus on the receiving end of his workaholic friend’s rant about overprotective Skywalkers, which he prided himself on listening to with remarkable patience. When the Admiral took a breath Veers stepped in.

_ “My turn now, Firmus?” _

_ Piett had huffed and if it were possible for an Imperial fleet Admiral to fling himself into a chair (and of course it wasn’t) then he did so.  _

_ “I had given you more credit for your intelligence than you perhaps deserved. I’m not particularly good with subtlety, as you know….” _

_ Piett snorted. _

_ “...thank you, so I’m just going to give it to you. I sat in that shuttle, sure that this was it, that you were dying and there was nothing I could do. I watched that knowledge terrify the three other people with me as well. And, thank the Force, those other three people all happen to be Jedi of one sort or another, so they all got to work in ways I can’t possibly explain or understand, and saved your bloody life. Your princess was literally willing to fight Death itself….kriffing hell you should have seen her!” _

_ He paused. Piett was quiet, looking at him intently. _

_ “My point is, Admiral, that every person with you there, and I’m including myself, cared about you enough to be that terrified of losing you. So, perhaps you can understand if we’re all feeling a bit ‘overprotective’ right now?” _

_ Piett’s throat was working, but he wasn’t finding words. _

_ “Firmus, Darth Vader let Han Solo pilot a shuttle,  _ **he was on** _ , so he could heal you.” Veers grinned at him. “If that doesn’t tell you something….. _

_ Now please don’t make me have to explain that again. I don’t know if I should inflate your ego that far.” _

_ Piett gave him a small smile for that. “All right, Max you made your point. Kriff, you don’t pull your punches.” _

_ “Sometimes my more thickheaded friends need that, to get a few truths in,” Veers replied loftily. “You’re part of a family---a severely messed up and interesting family, granted---but…. You. Matter.”  _

  
  


And so here they all were. The princess had arranged for dinner to be brought to Piett’s quarters and Veers had coordinated with Solo to provide the alcohol so that their small gathering was well provided for. 

While it had been pleasant enough to see each other when they weren’t being shot at or dying, it wasn’t until the second glass that people managed to loosen up enough to talk easily. 

Solo was comfortable on the sofa, a glass in one hand and his other arm around the princess next to him. Veers had not missed the supreme effort that the older Skywalker was putting in to avoid comment on that.

“So, Admiral, how long does the Doc have you in that?” the smuggler asked indicating Piett’s arm, still in the sling.

“Only three more days fortunately. I believe the Doctor is being overly cautious….” Veers speared him with a look, “....but since I've had trouble with this arm in the past, that may be just as well.” 

The princess smiled between him and Veers knowingly. 

Skywalker was piling his plate and came to stand by the General. “All right I think it’s time to fill in some gaps,” he said. “I want to know how all of you got out of the palace.” Veers paused and looked at him. His blue eyes were sincere and calm, but Veers sensed that he had another purpose for this question. Perhaps it was in line with what Veers had wanted to do as well, because the young Jedi darted a quick look at his sister, assessing her reaction while the General looked to his friend. Both of them were somewhat tense, but perhaps this was the way to process everything---together and safe, with good food and friends---perhaps the combination would help to push away the darkness of their experiences. 

Admittedly, Veers was curious as well, so perhaps he should get the ball rolling, as it were, and encourage the others.

“Well, after the ceiling in the corridor caved in and separated us, Solo and I decided that the simplest route was the best.” 

“Oh yes, and that was?” Skywalker encouraged him, looking at him very directly and Veers was reasonably sure they were on the same page in their purpose for discussing this. 

“The tramline roof wasn’t too bad of a drop,” said Solo casually, “but I had to leave my favorite blaster in our room. I’m still a bit bitter about that actually.”

A faint snort from the ex-Sith Lord who was standing near Piett’s miniature tree collection, and Solo shot a glare in his direction, but didn’t say anything, possibly due to a nudge from the princess. 

“ _ Obviously _ , that is not going to stop a man of my talents,” Solo continued, “so I ah,  _ procured _ some blasters and a different coat for our General here since the uniform was a bit of a target.”

Veers rolled his eyes, but was pleased to see that this conversation seemed to be having the desired effect. 

Piett’s mouth was quirking slightly at the edge as he glanced at the General, and Veers decided to hand the ball to him and see what he did with it. 

“How did you solve that problem, Admiral?” he asked. 

“Ah, well, I’m afraid I have to confess that her Highness and myself might have been guilty of breaking and entering.” 

The princess gave a small smile and made a motion for Piett to join them on the sofa. After a moment, the Admiral complied, sitting on her other side and setting his plate on table in front of them. 

“Well I am shocked and appalled, your Worship,” said the smuggler, who was clearly neither. “You  _ stole _ ?”

“Yes, and if all the people on that planet weren’t so concerned with trying to kill us, I might feel badly about it,” the princess shot back tartly. “Also, we had been in the sewers for several miles, so let me tell you, it was necessary.” 

“Sewers  _ again _ ?” Skywalker asked, amused and clearly sharing a private joke with his sister and the smuggler. 

“I feel that the rest of us need to hear that story,” said Piett, but this was quickly shot down.

“Another time,” Solo and Skywalker said firmly together and the older Skywalker shifted uncomfortably. 

_ Some history there, then _ , Veers thought. 

“Anyway,” the princess continued, “this time the sewers were the Admiral’s idea and it saved us, so I’m not complaining at all. Also, General Veers, I received a demonstration of how effective your hand to hand training is. Perhaps you would consider showing me?”

“Oh yes?” said Veers, grinning at his friend, who merely rolled his eyes, but he could tell that Piett was relaxing ever so slightly. “Are you making me look good, Admiral?” 

“It was frankly rather amazing,” said the princess, “and I want to learn.” 

Skywalker and Solo shared a look. “Well I think that’s a terrific idea, your Highnessness,” said Solo. “Our enemies won’t know what hit them when you show up.”

“Quite literally,” murmured Piett into his glass and the princess gave him something of a quelling glance.

_ Interesting. Clearly quite a bit more had happened to them and the princess wasn’t ready to share that yet. _

“I was also reminded just how  _ Imperial _ you can still be,” she stated, smiling to take away any offense, and clearly wanting to move away from the topic that had made her uncomfortable. 

Piett was flushing again, so obviously, this needed some explanation. 

“Really?” asked Solo, also very interested. “Because I had some experience with that myself.” Veers narrowed his eyes at him and Solo shrugged. 

“Do tell,” said the princess, teasing tone now firmly in place, “were you also surrounded by gang members and had the General tell them they were ‘classless scum’?’ 

Piett had his hand over his face and Skywalker laughed outright. Veers could  _ just _ hear that--in Piett’s very best polished tones. He grinned. 

“Is that so, Admiral?” put in his Lordship, speaking for the first time. 

_ And. Was that a smile? From Lord Vader? Veers would never get used to this bizarre new life he found himself in.  _

“My Lord…” Piett looked up, face flaming, and Veers saw the moment that the ‘oh kriff it’ expression appeared on his countenance. “They  _ were _ .” 

“They absolutely were," nodded the princess, and it was marvelous, Admiral,” she laughed, patting his arm, and Veers felt that this conversation was fulfilling its purpose as Solo launched into a story about being called ‘Rebel scum’ on Endor. Skywalker gave him that understanding look again, saluted him with his glass, and moved to stand by his Father. 

  
  


***

Anakin knew what his son was doing. Luke was so very gifted in seeing the moment and seizing it. Veers had assisted abley, and when had this motley group of former rebels and Imperials become their own unit? 

His daughter was letting go of the darkness that had brushed her, secure with her smuggler (he was working on being all right with that, but  _ hells… _ .) and reassuring herself that Piett was alive and present. 

The Admiral himself was consciously allowing the people around him to give him support---not something that came easily to Piett, Anakin knew. Fierce independence was something long ingrained within him, and as a fellow Outer-Rimmer, Anakin understood that difficulty. 

Something had happened though---something that his daughter did not want the Admiral to speak about. He suspected it might have something to do with her own power, but he wasn’t going to push. 

As though reading his mind, Luke spoke quietly next to him.

“What do you think made Leia stop that line of conversation?”

“Likely the same as you,” Anakin responded, taking a drink and glancing down at his son. 

“She did something with the Force.”

“Indeed.”

Both of them were quiet for a while, watching the others interact comfortably. 

“Your sister is powerful, Luke, you must have sensed that.”    
  


“I did.” Luke hesitated. “She’s also very afraid of that power.” 

_ Yes. She was so very like her Father in that respect. And Anakin himself was hesitant to train her. Luke was much better suited to that. Inroads had been made. She might perhaps open up to them about this. Clearly, she depended on Solo and could also count on the discretion of the Admiral. But he both feared and desired to speak to her about her power.  _

“And what about you, Father?” Luke asked, piercing him with that familiar blue gaze. 

“I….am working on an answer to that, my son,” Anakin answered truthfully. Being in the light once more----he felt like a prisoner seeing the sun and standing on trembling legs for the first time in 20 years. He wasn’t sure what to do first. Or even  _ how _ to do it.

“I’d like to help you. If you like,” Luke added quickly. “I still have a lot to learn as well. I think we could help each other. But only if you want to.” 

His son, so quick to allow him to refuse. He smiled down at his Force bright child. “I would dearly love that, my son, thank you”

And Luke beamed at him. 

  
  


****

  
  


<Lady, Anakin said, some days later. We need to talk about your parameters.>

<What do you mean, Dark one?>

He walked through her corridors, nodding to various passing crew.

<You cannot kill millions of people, even for your Admiral, Lady.>

<Why not?>

He rode the lift up the command tower to the bridge.

<Because it is not morally acceptable. And most of them were innocent.>

<Define terms--innocent.>

<Not responsible for your Admiral’s injuries. Not responsible for the actions of insurrectionists.>

The doors hissed open on the bridge and he moved forward, nodding to Piett and Kelly to continue their quiet conversation by comms. He smiled at the deep sense of contentment his Admiral was feeling at being back where he belonged. 

<Why then, did the innocent not defend him? Defend your progeny?>

_ Force _ , his Lady asked the tough questions.

<Not all of them knew about it. They do not have your abilities, Lady, to know so much at one time. Humans do the best they can with the knowledge they have.>

<Lady, you doubted me. You have not done that before---why?>

<I had fear. Fear that my Admiral was killed. That you did not wish to tell me.>

_ She thought he was trying to soften that blow. _

<Lady. He put a hand on the bulkhead. Even had that come to pass----and I assure you I will do everything in my power to ensure it does not----you _cannot_ kill millions.>

He sensed her uncertainty.

<Lady, if one member aboard you did something worthy of death, would it be right to destroy you and every human upon you?>

<I would  _ not _ let that happen! She declared.>

<But would it be  _ right _ ? Could she understand the moral principles involved? His beautiful, dangerous ship?>

A pause. He could feel Piett eyeing him curiously, but thoughtfully allowed his commander his privacy.

<It would not be….. _ just _ , she answered at last.>

His relief showed to her.

<This matters deeply to you, she said.>

<Yes, Lady, yes it does. Because I want you to be above the mistakes I made. And you are. So, do not destroy millions in revenge. You may  _ always _ , however,  _ defend _ your Admiral and your crew with whatever it takes to do so.>

<Yes, she told him. I understand.>

<What are you now? She asked as he stood on the bridge, looking at the stars.>

<I do not know, Lady, he answered truthfully. I do not know of another who returned to the light as I have.>

<You….are not dark. She sounded almost thoughtful.>

<What am I to you now, Lady? What do you see?>

<You are light. But it is light through a cracked viewport.>

He laughed incredulously. <That…...is incredibly accurate.>

<I do not know what to call you.>

<I think Dark one is just fine, Lady. A reminder of what I was and shall not be again.>

<Very well, Dark one.>

Anakin smiled and rested a hand on the bulkhead. 

**Author's Note:**

> I took great liberties with Imperial uniform here. But after loads of homework, I couldn't find anything describing their dress uniforms and I frankly think they would have them. So I went with navy dress whites and assumed black works for the army. And in my head at least, they look fabulous. ;)


End file.
